<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heretic (Book 1: The Girl Who Drowned) by Illiterateprincessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505883">Heretic (Book 1: The Girl Who Drowned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterateprincessa/pseuds/Illiterateprincessa'>Illiterateprincessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Age rewind, Alternate Realities, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Clairvoyance, Classroom Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Slytherin Student x Severus Snape, Work In Progress, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterateprincessa/pseuds/Illiterateprincessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would die for you a thousand times”<br/>A dramatic statement used to exaggerate one's devotion to their significant other, however when it comes to Angelique Delphine such a phrase takes it to a whole other meaning. Her purpose in life was simple: keep Harry Potter alive. However that changed once the person she loved got involved with it. And now she plays this dangerous game, a graceful curse of forever dying each year until her very last. She’ll keep giving her life if it means delaying the inevitable if it means the person she loves avoids his inevitable doom. However, the real question is: would she be able to change the tides of destiny? Can she defy death and fate all on her own?</p><p>(This is part of "The Girl Who Died" collection...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC X OC, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Girl Who Died</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Angelique's dangerous past has come into fruition. She has finally awaken from her slumber, but returns to this plane of existence as a different girl. Her age has been reversed, her mind has been enlightened, and her heart no longer beats. Angelique will soon learn that she can't run away anymore, that she can no longer break the rules and get away without feeling any remorse or guilt. This is the beginning of the girl who died.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Life is like a river with endless streams. Endless outcomes, but there will always be one that ultimately leads into a much bigger outcome. That some endings are more likely to come true compared to others. In this story, everyone’s role begins to falter and shift as one vital character manages to exist. In a chance of more than a million, she will lead everyone’s future into the most unlikely endings of them all. This singular speck of life will divert an entire current away from the roaring tides of fate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolting violently from her resting place, she felt gallons of water sloshing around her, afraid she might drown until she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her, and suddenly she wasn’t drowning anymore. She was in a dark room, of glistening onyx, a group of people surrounding her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her in a deathly grip that punched the wind from her aching stomach. As a matter of fact her entire body was sore, every muscle in her body heavier than she remembered. She felt a rush of alertness begin to overwhelm her as she tried to make sense of her environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back,” a woman’s voice breathes into her neck, unable to completely process what was happening she couldn’t find the right words to ask or say as this stranger held her so tightly, “after all this time, you’re back from the void. I thought we had lost you, oh lapine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear circe, has it been so long that she’s forgotten the sound of her own aunt’s voice? Calmly, void of any panic or anxiety or innate need for comfort she gradually returns the hug until both of them are entangled with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have been gone for that long…” Angelique whispers, mostly to herself still disoriented from her return, unaware of the drastic change, but more concerned with why she wasn’t in a frenzied panic. Her vision was still adjusting and the feeling of her limbs returning felt foreign as she curled and uncurled her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raquelle remove yourself from my daughter” a voice she most definitely recognized spoke out of turn. Angelique casts a shadowy frown to her mother in the room who donned her ever ethereal attire, long wispy pieces of silk draped over her head, the gold intricate embroidery glimmering against the rich iridescent fabric  of her gown. Her unmistakable mismatched color eyes looking at them with indifference, as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually sent me to the void. You actually brought me back to life.” Angelique muttered, pulling herself off the immaculate marbled bed, immediately regretting it as she nearly fell on herself, her mother still not in the least bit concerned as she remained seated in her chair, a steaming cup of herbal tea in hand, “It would have been nice to know you would send me here if I died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she had to argue, her tone remaining unsettlingly calm, “I saw no need for you to know. I foresaw you to venture forward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spitefully Angelique retaliates with a bitter glare, “Because you know everything, don’t you m’an?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet her mother remained unfazed taking another sip of her tea, completely unbothered. Before Angelique could get another word in, Racquelle reached for her face. Upon meeting with her worry ridden eyes, Angelique’s expression softened. Her aunt that touched her so delicately looked older, more worn than she remembered. Angelique wondered if anybody stayed by her side all those years. She imagined her aunt and godmother were the only people who were worried over her well being. As opposed to her mother who forever remained aloof. Raquelle peered into Angelique’s own mismatched eyes, raging pink hue on the left,  and a bursting yellow shade on the right side. Her jaw nearly dropped as she whispered woefully, “Angelique, your fleeting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again her mother remained neutral, not in the least bit as concerned as her aunt, her trembling hands still lingered over the slope of  Angelique's cheeks. She rested her head against her chest, listening carefully, she was relieved to hear a steady rhythm but her shoulders slumped as she waited for the next sound to echo through her chest. It didn’t take long for a frown to replace the relief that washed over her not too long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart shouldn’t be beating this slow” she turns to Angelique’s mother in a subtle fit of fury, “You killed her, Evelyn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that instance something had finally engulfed in the pit of Angelique’s stomach. Her fists clenched tightly as she began to rile herself, finding the strength in her to stand and approach her mother with a dangerously killing scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said I've been gone for how long?” she demands as a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pained look shadows over Racquelle’s face, while her mother replied after taking yet another calm sip of her piping tea, peering into the tea leaves with observant eyes “you didn’t age a day. You would have long graduated by now...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” she asked more strongly now. Evelyn looks at her daughter in the eyes, the intensity radiating from her mismatched irises shooting straight to Angelique’s core. She was unsettling as always. Being so all knowing made it even worse. She could foresee every mistake, every natural disaster, every tragedy. It felt as if Angelique’s secrets and thoughts could just be laid bare at any moment. This familiar feeling washed over her, and it was all from just the mere sight of her mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been swimming in the astral void for four years.” she says without hesitation or sympathy. Her attention focused on the gem that swirled in her other hand, “We expected at least ten, but you worked faster than I predicted. As the true heir to Delphine, I should’ve expected that out of you. You’re much earlier than we had initially planned. Your body did forgo drastic change, but that is a minor inconvenience..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what was the plan, m’an?”, Angelique demanded, her voice coming to a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will train under the Arcane. By the time you’re seventeen you’ll be ready, granted you will live under the guise of a Beauxbaton student. And when the time is right you will do as predicted, and the curse will be lifted. The alignment of the planets will ensure both our victory and the victory of the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said it so simply without any remorse or sympathy, only angering Angelique more as her fists tightened and her teeth began to clench. She held this feeling in her chest and her teeth grit at just the sight of her ever ethereal mother who was acting as if she were paying her daughter a humble visit. As if welcoming her was nothing but a favor. She can foresee another future, where her mother wasn’t there at all, and she was left to simply follow instructions.. Her clear visions proving swimming in the void has done some good for her, but Angelique never saw it that way...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the time is right...” Angelique repeats almost baffled at how easily planned everything was, that none of it was chosen by her at all, and she had no say in it, “...what am I preparing for-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re anything like your father, you’d live up to his expectations.” her mother interrupted, with no need to allow Angelique finish her sentence. An unsightly habit her mother has. No care for the present, only looking towards the future when everything has already been solved, as if nothing in the moment ever matters. That feeling was a trivial, tedious thing for those who aren’t enlightened. But that didn’t stop Angelique from expressing any of her predictable responses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And If you were any good as Morgana herself you would’ve known that this is inevitable.” Evelyn interrupts her face remaining expressionless, but the raise in her voice is enough indication of her frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, her  demeanor shifts ever so slightly, a softness around her sharp edges, “I know this is the best for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon étoile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can spite me, hate me, curse me all you want. But it will never change what happens next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother brings a dainty hand to her daughter’s face and runs her finger along Angelique’s skin as if admiring a precious diamond, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je peux sembler froid et indifférent, mais vous devez savoir à quel point votre avenir est important pour moi. Que je t'aime autant sinon plus que ton père</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight in her voice stood with Angelique, it was remarkable how her ever ethereal mother can switch her demeanor so drastically. From merciful  goddess to a cold heartless empress. She mumbles in a drifting tone, peering into Angelique’s face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vous avez le visage innocent de votre père. Un homme si dangereux, qui portait un cœur aimant</span>
  </em>
  <span> “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from her daughter she adds returning to her indifferent self, “I can only hope you make the right decisions for yourself. That this...life, the love you find will make you stronger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown deepens on her face, her grip on her other arm tightening as Angelique spat, “That’s ridiculous. A Delphine can never find love. We only know heartbreak and tragedy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small breathy laugh escapes her mother’s lips, catching Angelique’s attention, not knowing her mother is capable of finding anything funny, “That was exactly what I had said about your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn looks to her daughter with an unfamiliar glimmer in her mismatched eyes, a glimmer of knowing, a mischievous glimmer, “Do not underestimate fate. She is a strange but beautiful thing. Doing as she pleases. Your path is peculiar indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique draws herself away, before retorting with anger lingering in her words, “We’re not allowed to love, mother.” she turns on her heel unable to stand another minute imprisoned in the enclosed room any longer, “Not when every man who has fallen in love with us </span>
  <em>
    <span>dies</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Angelique leaves the chamber, Racquelle looks to her sister, trying, struggling to tell herself that she knows what she’s doing. She always has after all, but for some reason, the odds aren’t exactly in favor of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, Evie.” Raquelle murmured carefully, her voice echoing against the silence of the chamber”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn stands from her seat and replies passively, without sharing even a glance, “You don’t think I’m not aware of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something odd and peculiar swirled in Evelyn’s eyes, as she looked to the entrance of the chambers, her daughter’s prescience still lingered. She tapped her long jewel adorned nail against the crystal before adding in a hazier tone that contradicted her usual rigid unnerving voice, “Angelique’s different and if what my mother said was true, and if my visions come true, this curse will be finally lifted…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what makes you so sure Fate won’t change her mind?” Racquelle argues as they both make their way to the exit, “She’s aware of the family curse, she’s experienced so much tragedy in her life. .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I and many of those before me were meant to be followers of Fate,” she points a pointy manicured finger in Angelique’s direction, “that girl will spit in the face of Fate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raquelle’s face scrunched with worry, her nail bit down by her teeth, “She would never give her life away. I don’t need the gift to know that she would never risk falling in love knowing the former is destined to die”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you propose to let her indulge in narcotics and hard liquor, wasting her life away?” her mother retorts coldly, “This wouldn’t be so difficult if that incident didn’t happen at that disgusting nightclub. Clearly this is deeply rooted. A spiritual cancer that can’t be amended by rehab or modern medicine. And she can’t keep distracting herself with poison either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelyn’s voice returns to its nonchalant tone, her glass-like heels clacking against the glossy ebony floors as she returns to the small table she waited so patiently in, “You haven’t seen the visions I’ve received. Angelique is unpredictable and reckless. I am not basing my bets on foresight, but my intuition of her. And my intuition tells me, no matter how much she refuses to acknowledge her feelings, no matter how much she wants to deny her upbringing, the conclusion is that the curse may break. I know it deep within my core…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing with defeat Raquelle murmurs, “You put a great deal of trust on her, she’s extraordinary, but is she truly the one to defy fate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her existence, her presence in this timeline around that school, just proves she defied fate simply being born. In another life the Arcane doesn’t exist, we are insignificant to that Potter boy everybody is raving about, but this isn’t about him. This is about her and...that man. This is about our curse, and not some boy’s destiny. He will prevail nonetheless…it’s the other one that will help Angelique break us free. No Delphine will ever have to know pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raquelle couldn’t argue with her eldest sister any further. She was far superior both spiritually and scientifically. A doctor who happened to be a direct descendant of a long line of legendary witches. Just as the seers before her, Evelyn was taught to remain unfazed, emotionless with whatever future came to her. To be numb to whatever fate had in store for her, even if her future offered nothing but despair. She does this now as she watches her own daughter struggle to walk the same path. She watches her daughter fight the tides of destiny despite it all being futile. Evelyn sets her cup down and brushes past her sister who stood in ignorance, before pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raquelle braced herself, knowing her sister well enough to be aware of when she’s going to scold her with clairvoyant wisdom, “That child is the butterfly effect to this insignificant little stream of time. Whether her presence in this story will have any value will determine how much we stray from the river if probability. Her existence is an anomaly in its own right. Had I not brought her into this world, things would have played out much easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as usual, Raquelle accepted her words despite not knowing at all what Evelyn was talking about. But that didn’t stop her older sister, “But if we’re going to get the ending we want, with all its flaws and changes from the original current of time, we can’t afford to make mistakes. This would be the only path that would lead to ultimate doom, and as long as we exist here we can not let that happen. Not when there’s even a window of a chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fugitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angelique struggles to navigate her life after death. Having more responsibilities and issues than she'd like to tackle. But she handles them all the way she knows best: on her own terms. She was never someone to follow protocol, or bother to know what the rules and regulations are. However, there are rules not even Angelique can get away with breaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>That day seemed like a long time ago. Perhaps it was because of how her life became as demanding as her role. Previous to her slumber she was already fighting and training for battles she never asked to fight, in both muggle and wizarding. She was never fond of the wizarding world, because of its corruption and because it was magic that took both her life and father away. And she didn’t have a choice whether she should be a part of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually she did end up going to Beuxbaton, as planned. Trained under the Arcane’s elusive organization on breaks. It always amused her, how muggles managed to create a military branch with witches and wizards. If  only the other magical governments knew Magical Congress took the liberty of upscaling their forces. Who knows what conflict would ensue. Beuxbaton was ultimately under siege, and it was the result of Angelique’s job that brought about the attack. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Arcane were assembled in order to neutralize worldwide threats across the magical world. They outrank any member with magical law enforcement, but they are notoriously confidential. Organized by only the elite members. Some respected among muggles, some among wizards, and few among both. One major member being Evelyn Delphine, co-founder of the Muggle-Wizard Defense Relations, and CEO of Delphinium Medical Corp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Delphinium Medical Corporation is notorious for creating an empire both in the Muggle and Wizarding world. The company is leading in medical advances, bringing in basic science and technology into the wizarding world and bringing miracles and magic in the muggle world. Their strong ties with both have earned them great reputation, but also competition. The Malfoys seem to always barely catch them by the tail. Despite the Stature of Secrecy, the Delphine family exception has caused an uproar of controversies. But that hasn’t stopped them, not when the Arcane is in full support of them. Not even the ministry has a say in what the Arcane does, and nor are they allowed to be involved in their affairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Arcane is technically a radical government-issued group. They are best known for handling Muggle/Wizarding conflict. Despite strict rules against muggle and wizard interactions, the Arcane are able to perform under international laws that not even the ministry dares to question despite strong opinions on the matter. The Arcane are elusive and otherwise a mystery. Some might even say they don't actually exist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique knew the risks it would be to work with the Arcane in order to avoid Wizengamot. Especially after her violent outrage in America. If not for the Arcane she would have been thrown in Azkaban (not that it would be particularly too difficult for her to escape, but if she’s going to meet her goal aligning with the Arcane is her best option). Nevertheless, she still went about her business in her own way, breaking rules and regulations. Ignoring standard protocol to get the job done. However eradicating pure blood royalty on foreign ground conjured more casualties than she would have liked. Had she realized they planted imposters, she would have been more careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now there are Beauxbaton students, fending for themselves, the Laveux family proving to them how terrifying their magic is as they perform body-controlling spells. Calling upon bog monsters to their aid. The aftermath was just as excruciating to go through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique thought this to herself as she had just disobeyed her own headmistresses orders to remain within the school. Instead of staying put within her dorms, she is now limping back to the school, trying her best to stay hidden as the other girls who had been caught in the cross-fire were being taken care of by the organization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arcane were practically crawling throughout the place, mind wiping every student of this night. Erasing  all records and memories regarding the esteemed family of Death Eaters. Wiping threats off the face of existence is the Arcane’s specialty after all. To think the Laveau family would blatantly attack the school out of sheer anger. And even under all the commotion, the headmistress reprimanded the girl ruthlessly in nothing but French. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to go, but you deliberately disobeyed me!” her voice boomed, as if her height alone wasn’t intimidating enough. There was fury in her eyes, disregarding the space around her, bumping into miscellaneous objects out of frustration like a walking natural disatser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Angelique was tending to her wounds she retorts, “There were girls out in the front gardens. How do you expect me not to do anything while they were mercilessly attacked” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique flinched from the makeshift stitch work she did, and wrapped it up. She began to swirl her hand over the wound, her fingers tracing above it, a heavenly glow emitting from within the wraps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Maxime could get another word, Angelique had already spoken ahead of her, “They used a very powerful voodoo spell on them all, even with all the power we have this school alone was completely out of our depth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you risk your life! I’m supposed to be in charge of your well-being, and now I find out that the time you spend outside of this academy you’re still trying to hunt Death Eaters!?”, Maxime argued with a stomp of her foot, “The Arcane will surely take you back, Angelique! Or were you not aware of that!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique rose from her resting place, ignoring her searing wounds, “I didn’t want to be a part of this! But Dumbledore and my mother made me a part of it! And now that people are getting dragged into this catastrophic mess I have to be the one to take up responsibility!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slumped back to her spot and continued to wrap her bandages, whereas Maxime could do nothing but feel immense sympathy for the poor girl. Thrown into a war she didn't ask to fight in. Given a curse she didn't deserve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is why you are here, Angelique. I offered you refuge so that you could regain some amount of normalcy” Maxime’s tone softened, “I know you want nothing to do with magic, but after the incident you can imagine why this is how it must be done. That is why I insisted your mother allow you to attend Beuxbaton, because I had hoped that perhaps if you at least got through graduation you would be free to do as you please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique scoffs once again, rising from her spot, and looking to her headmaster with painful, bitter eyes, “I have done everything I can in my power to run away from all of this. Now look what happened...they are going to send me straight to the states. Nobody would have gotten hurt if I hadn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll have to talk to me, if they think they can just take you wherever they please…” she assures, but it was for naught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique tossed the medical supplies in her hand aside with frustration, and added in an aching voice, “There’s nothing we can do to change the outcome. It doesn’t matter how many times we try, we’re just stalling the inevitable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maxime had nothing to say, she didn't know what she could possibly say to make it better. They stood there for a long while, before Angelique left to go to her dorms. But she had no plans to stay...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night Maxime had received an unexpected visitor. A midnight meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts himself. She couldn’t possibly sleep after the attack, as for her mindwiped students, they slept as if nothing had happened at all. As if there couldn’t be anymore surprises Dumbledore up and arrives out of nowhere, but at the same time it wasn’t that much of a shock to see him. After all, his school was also involved with everything as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took one glance and already her face fell into a frown, “What makes you think you have the right to show up unannounced? We take pride in courtesy and etiquette at this school, Albus…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is urgent.” he responds shortly, making no time for foolishness, “You know why I have arrived here, if the situation wasn’t so dire I wouldn’t be doing this, but you know not even we can win an argument with the Arcane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns on her heel and snaps back, “I will not have her go. Not when she’s so close. Had I been more aware of her past, of her pain-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She must, Maxime, “ Dumbledore interrupted firmly, “It is her duty, and quite frankly it is obvious you can not control her. There’s a reason why she can no longer live among muggles, even if she wanted to. If the Arcane hadn’t covered up for the incident that happened in London, time in Azkaban would be nothing but mercy compared to what they might decide…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though his resolve was convincing, the headmistress refused to cave in and stood her ground, her glare deepening and turning grim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is still my student”, she uttered lowly, “and as headmistress my only concern is my students’ wellbeing. Despite never attending formal schooling it’s obvious she’s well above her years. This is her first year and she’s qualified to graduate early. I believe she has the capability to protect herself, to control herself-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your school was under siege! Are you not listening to me!?” Dumbledore bellowed dangerously, “She killed a muggle outside of the wizarding world with magic! The only reason she is not in Azkaban is because of the Arcane…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maxime was completely bewildered at his outburst. The mild mannered headmaster showing blatant anger was unbecoming. Knowing this, Albus reclined and returned to his humble demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen her fall so far, Albus. But that also means that I’ve seen her rise. Rise from a place of no return. If you take her, if we keep her caged-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With sympathy he adds, “We need her, Maxime. I fear Evelyn’s visions are only being proven right as time passes, and if the Arcane can’t have her, if we can’t...then surely the Dark Lord will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he was right. But she just couldn’t bring herself to approve. Dumbledore could see the intense concern that held her back, and he wanted her to know she would be in good hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make this perfectly plain for you: The ministry is looking to find her guilty, not even the Arcane can protect her if she leaves…” he implores, “..let’s not mention what the muggles want to do with her. You are aware that she was government property, correct? We’ve kept their antics underwraps, but with how everything is escalating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>will know. Even Death Eaters will be aware of who she is. They will see her as a threat, someone who can root them all out. What will happen when they have her eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maxime was in conflict with herself. Her head was in a complete whirl. He doesn’t understand her like she does, and what would he do if he found her completely intoxicated with muggle drugs and alcohol? That is to say if Angelique ever regresses into such toxic habits, but it’s too soon to really tell. Never in the history of any wizarding school has there ever been such an incident, and though she would normally be angry she saw the absolute pain in that girl’s eyes. She could see that what she had done, her intent was more terrifying than what she had thought...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head with tears welling up in her eyes, “I promised her a home here. I promised she wouldn’t have to ever raise a wand at anyone again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore placed his hand over his heart with full purpose, “She will always have a home here, and I will ensure she will receive the same at Hogwarts. Evelyn has spoken, and she says that this is the best possible path for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before another word could be said, the doors burst open. A panting staff member distressingly stumbled over her words, “Madam Maxime, elle est partie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though he couldn’t understand the words that left her lips, he could tell from her urgency it wasn’t anything good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is she saying!?” he demands with urgency. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jolting from her seat Maxime demands with utter horror in her voice, “Find her at once!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if her luck couldn’t get any worse, it just so happened to rain in New York on the off chance she was unprepared and would have to deal with her roommate’s nagging. Making way into the elevator, dripping in wet clothes and what little bags she fled with from Beauxbaton, Angelique felt a lethargic sense of dread and relief. She had foreseen herself being dragged by the Arcane, but she had also seen herself going to Hogwarts, and in the very far future she can recount all the countless possible deaths she’s had to experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waits for the elevator to take her to her floor, contemplating the recurring man in her foresight. That this man’s life could alter everything. He was of tall stature, black hair that was grossly unhygienic, and eyes that were cold and dark. A man she never met, but a man she would protect with her very being. A man she cherished despite never meeting him, only knowing the feeling he would give her in the future. She can remember the rush of warmth running through her body, a feeling she thought she had lost four years ago, when she had been reincarnated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique was aware how dangerous it was to get attached that if ever they were to meet, she would do anything to prevent his death...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Briefly greeting the friendly face at the front desk, and the bellhop that would tip his head at her with a cheery smile even on such a gloomy day. The doors to the elevator opened, and her focus had completely shifted. Angelique made a beeline to the front door, and made her way inside. As the door shut close, a head of brassy brown hair peeked out from the couch. A young woman rises, her stature slender and tan skin. And judging by her face and demeanor alone, there’s no denying she was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for using the front door this time,” she remarked passively, her striking green eyes trailing over her hurried roommate. The hallways of the penthouse filled to the brim with an eclectic collection of paintings and small sculptures. Chandeliers hanging on the ceiling within even distance of each other. The lacquered, rich floorboards cold from the weather. Angelique enters her room, and the atmosphere changes. Though the room itself still retained regality, there were mystical properties that gave her bedroom character. But the girl’s face curled with disgust as rainwater dripped off from Angelique’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how hard it is to explain to the frontdesk, as to how you get up here? Seriously, the outrageous excuses I had to come up with, you’re lucky I haven’t ended up in the looney bin!” she adds while looking around in wonder, still not quite used to having a roommate who was so...mystical. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The collection of odd gems and figures made of different natural materials. The ominous but majestic ebony trunk adorned with rubies and seemingly glowing stones. The canopy bed, with curtains that looked as if it were wispy silk, but almost gleamed under the colored lights of the room. The strange variety of objects that hung from the ceiling: crystals, orbs, plants, talismans, etc.  Already, Angelique begins to haphazardly pack various exotic items and grimoires into the large suitcase she had violently yanked out from under her bed. Though the golden skinned beauty couldn’t quite see it, she could tell Angelique had disturbed some type of lifeforms that lurked within the confines of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annoyed, the young woman starts to berate her, “It’s one thing to just barge in, but it's another when you come in dripping wet and ruining the Versace-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harriet”, Angelique interrupts, proceeding to shove and press her suitcase shut, “I can't afford to waste any time at the moment. If I don’t act fast, those bastards are sending me to that godforsaken school. I fucking knew it!” she rages, shoving the items in her hand into bags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harriet leaned against the doorway with a runway ready body, and slender stature. She proceeds to fold her arms and drawl, “So you come running here among us lowly muggies-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Muggles, Harriet.” Angelique corrects, earning her a deserved eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever” Harriet retorts with a swat of her hand, “ look, if your omnipotent mom says it's going to happen there’s no point fighting it anymore. You honestly thought fleeing the country would solve all your problems?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Harriet” Angelique replies, the sound of  her luggage bag’s clasp shutting, “I absolutely thought so. I thought maybe I could actually have a say in my fate. That I didn’t have to risk my life for a stranger who my mom just tells me I’m going to fall in love with. That I don’t have to dedicate my entire being to some kid who everyone thinks is going to save the world. I wanted to defy my fate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t defy fate, you can only change it, Angel…” Harriet scolds gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique groans, “You sound like my mother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she dismissed her friend’s warning, Harriet made it apparent that she was deadly serious. Angelique found her wrist in the clutches of Harreit’s hand, whose grip was much too tight. As if she were holding Angelique at the edge of a cliff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angelique” Harriet demanded for her friend’s attention, and though she refused to face her, Harriet knew she was successful in gaining it, “We still need to talk about what happened at that rave, that night you met with that agent. Look, what happened there-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harriet.” Angelique warned, now glaring at her, threatening her to tread carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...you killed him, Angel-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to hurt him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Harriet retorts, petting at Angelique’s head profusely, “I know, babe. But I also knew he did something to deserve it.. What did he do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique knew Harriet was worried, she always has. She’s the only muggle friend she has that knows about her heritage. That accepts her wholeheartedly, and would stick by her through thick and thin. She could talk about anything...at least she used to. Gently breaking free from Harriet’s caring hold, Angelique replied, “I don’t want to talk about it, please. I’m not ready. Right now, I need to leave, far far away from here. The school got attacked because of me. I’m sure there’s a bounty on my head right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep running, they’ll find you eventually.” Harriet reaffirmed grimly. A tone Angelique was not accustomed to especially coming from someone as enigmatic as Harriet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately they already have.” a voice called from the door frame, both of their eyes snapping to the entrance to find a tall woman in a well-dressed suit. Angelique could recognize those bright green eyes anywhere, “At least, I was able to find her just fine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Venus-” Angelique started but stopped as Venus presented a halting hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many more rules do you expect to break, Angelique? You have to make a choice…” she pressed, “...I can’t keep stalling the Arcane forever. Especially after the ambush. So either you go to Hogwarts or you return.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique’s balls fisted , her eyes glued to the ground as she muttered, “I am not going to either one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautiously, Venus approached Angelique, gently tucking a silverly lilac hair behind her ear. She peered into Angelique’s mismatched eyes, swarming in anguish. She took her time studying the specific hues on each one. A vibrant and loud shade of magenta on her right eye: what terrible futures could she have foreseen to make her act so brash? Her attention goes to her left eye, a bright yellow hue that could rival the sun: Venus can only imagine what secrets she could uncover. She was so young, it was hard to believe she was only a few years younger than her. Venus can remember when their lives were much simpler. Dangerous, but nevertheless simple. She yearned for those days just as much as she still yearns for Angelique. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, after last year’s incident that can’t happen.” Venus pressed, more stern now, “Everything changed when you woke up. Everything changed when you decided to lash out. Not mention how much trouble you caused the organization with your carelessness. As always you couldn’t be more subtle when eradicating your target…because you let personal reasons get the better of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see Angelique begin to put up her emotional barriers more at the mention of her visions. Venus didn’t like being harsh towards Angelique. She softened up and held the young woman’s face tenderly, but her hand was slapped away before Angelique leered, “My father died because he never stopped loving my mother. He took me away knowing that they would put me through this. I am expendable to them, Venus. Everyone says that I am vital, but in truth I mean nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Venus couldn’t reply right away, knowing that Angelique’s was right. In the end she was an endgame for the Delphine family, and while her mother and family believed it to be her solemn duty to devote her life to protect the chosen one, to exchange her life in order for an 800 year curse to be lifted. From a third perspective that may seem valiant, but living through it: it’s just not fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who my father was, Venus?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a Helsing,” At the mention of his name, Venus froze but that didn’t stop Angelique, “They hunted witches and wizards. Burned them at the stake. Then they cursed themselves to become monsters. They're the reason why the Arcane even exist. I saw what life was like away from all of that. Magic corrupts people, makes them power-hungry tyrants. As a muggle I was happy-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then the accident, Angelique.” Venus interrupted, but not bluntly. Not in the cold tone anyone would have expected. It was sympathetic, almost pitying her. This had drastically changed Angelique’s attitude, as she concave in on herself and whimpered, “...I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said: an accident, Angelique.” Venus assured, “had it been a gun, perhaps it would have been overlooked. But you used magic on him Angelique, in a club full of muggles. Nobody knows we exist, so you can only imagine what strings had to be pulled, what lives had to be taken to clean that incident up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Before Angelique could retaliate, she was struck down to the floor. Both Harriet and Venus rush to her side, Venus already taking hold of her, revealing the sclera of her eyes turned completely black. She looked blankly, but her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her body was twitching every now and then. Tears began to stream down her eyes, and incoherent whispers escaped her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harriet had dug her hands into her hair and she asked in a anic, “Is she having a seizure!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Venus began to wipe away loose strands from Angelique’s face and shakes her head, “No, this is a vision...a really strong one too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s never reacted like this, before. Her eyes change but for a second, I-I” Harriet was a stuttering mess at this point, her mind muddled with sheer urgency and fright, “Should I call a doctor-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Venus intervened quickly, “This will pass, whatever vision she’s got, it’s a very heavy one. Her third eye is open…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Angelique found herself in a violent haze. The minute the room went dark, her throat began to constrict on itself. Her eyes began to sting, and there was a chill that bit at her skin. Her own mind couldn’t keep up with everything, and the feeling was too real to be able to distinguish between reality and a vision. She couldn’t move to fight back at whatever it was that was attacking her. When all seemed to clear she was still lost in the paranoia from not too long ago. But something was off, even if she was free from it, there was something terribly wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t notice until the panic had settled down, not until she felt something warm slide down the slope of her right eye, her mind began to scramble in a whirlwind of terror and hysteria. The feeling and sound of her beating heart amplifying, quickening at the sight of blood that had poured into her hand. It was a damning sound of her own heart, as if the experience wasn’t maddening enough. Bringing a hand up to her right eye, she winces as her fingers dug into a hollow hole where her eye should have been. Her fingers squished and at the exposed soft tissue in the hollow of her skull. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even like this, in a moment of certain death and fear she felt alive. The warmth of her heart should be comforting, and yet she felt immense dread and regret weigh her down. She kept one palm over her eye, and the other hand clutching her chest, as if she were afraid to lose this horrible feeling. But there was something gnawing in her. A flutter in her stomach that could have lifted her off her feet, a feeling that set a fire in her chest. All these emotional experiences just came rushing through her, just when she was at the climax, it all just left her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt cold, she felt desolate, she was gone. But there was light in the room. There was no panic, there was no pain, just a comforting light that hurt her eyes. She didn’t like this. She wanted to go back. She wanted the pain back. Then an ethereal trilling voice called to her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are at a crossroads, Child of Morgana. Will you be able to handle whatever fate has in store for you? Are you willing to die a thousand times over?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” she denied, her voice echoing, “I will not die! I will not die for anyone! I will not fall in love and I can’t break this curse!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The voice was quiet, but soon giggled in amusement. Angelique raised her face with confusion, and failed to find anything funny. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am not against you, child. You are here for a reason, why else would your third eye open at such a pivotal moment?” the voice affirms, “you cannot escape your past, and the future you saw is inevitable. You will lay your life, but perhaps not for the reason you think. This curse your family bears, you are different from other members of your descendance…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their surroundings began to change, the light draining and images of people and places all coming to play. Angelique was not simply looking towards the future nor was she just viewing the past, all the possibilities were open to her. Here she was no longer observing time, but the very fabric of reality. All just as her mother described, endless streams of possibility and chance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I go, he will die…” Angelique murmurs, her eyes beginning to well at the thought of having to face him. The man who will show her happiness. The man who will make her feel once more. She brought her hands to clutch her chest tightly, once again the tremors of pain all focused at her core. She fell to her knees, and burst into whimpering tears. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t go…” she sobs, “...I know that if I go I won’t be able to stop myself. I’ve seen it. I know my happiness is there, but at the cost of his life? I can’t do it. I don’t have the strength to experience another heart-break. For Harry Potter to succeed he needs to  die.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t even know who he is, child…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never seen it, but I felt it. I felt it all,” Angelique shook her head, and smiled bitterly, “That’s the thing with us Delphine. We don’t have to meet them to know how much they mean to us. We’ve experienced it, and we’ve seen that no matter how much we try to change the future they will always die at the end.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks at the fresh blood at the palm of her hand, “That is the curse we bear. To be alone. To know no love. It’s why we toy with men, to fill this empty hole.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Despite this, I know that you will die happy. Not for your mother, not for the Arcane, but on your own terms. You will find that love is worth dying for. There is hope for you. You have a say in your destiny. The question is: are you willing to risk your life for the future? Will you gamble the one thing that still makes you human?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like being thrown into a hole, images began to rush past her in flashing seconds. The voice leaves her a final message, “Find the girl, offer your soul, and his life will be spared for another year…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> A familiar face, a lake deep in the forest, a scream from nowhere echoing as her eyes were overwhelmed until finally...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of light seared her vision despite her eyes being closed shut. Upon opening them she takes in one desperate inhale of air as if emerging from water, jolting up from Venus’s arms, and holding onto them with a deathly grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angelique!” Venus called, catching the exhausted girl in her arms. Jolting up, she haphazardly began, shutting her bags, her eyes manic with urgency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really can’t avoid that godforsaken place, can I?” she mumbled somberly, her hand pressed tightly to her right eye trying to fight back tears, “I have to go, I can’t sit idly by…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going!?” Venus hollers taking hold of Angelique’s wrist who swipes it out of grasp angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To Hogwarts,” she spat as if the name alone was a curse, “as much as I don’t want to, if there is even a sliver of a chance that my death could change everything, then I have to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes herself off the floor and takes her baggage from off the bed before turning to Venus with a request, Venus taking every word to heart “My mother fell in love with a Helsing, and she was fully aware of what would happen to him. She killed him, the father of her daughter, the man who had forsaken his own family for her. I need you to understand why I can’t go back to the Arcane, why dying is better than elongating my trail of death…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then turned to Harriet and stood with her arms wrapped around herself. She looked like she was going to protest, but Angelique was ready to counter before she could get another word, afraid she might actually change her mind , “Remember the compact mirror I gave you? Keep it close with you. There’s no technology in the wizarding world, so it will be the only mode of communication.  And make sure you use it where absolutely nobody can see or hear you. If this is going to really happen, I want to try and support you for as long as I’m alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them trailed after her to the door. Both Venus and Harriet stood with discomfort, it didn’t feel right to just let her go, but both were aware that there’s no stopping it. But that didn’t mean their conclusion left either of them feeling relieved. Venus offered, “I can escort you there, Angelique.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique turned once more to face them, just as she opened the door leading to the elevator. She gave Venus an assuring smile, sad, but assuring. Her hand found its way to Venus’s soft platinum hair, admiring her face one last time knowing it would be the last they see each other in person, “The Arcane will know and will try to intervene before it's too late, you go back to headquarters and make sure my case is in the right hands, okay? Be aware my mother was right about me going all along despite us strongly doubting this outcome…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause between them, a pause neither of them minded, a pause that Harriet respected enough to allow. Angelique thought of her fondly. She wanted to let Venus know how grateful she was to have someone like her in her life. When there was nobody to pick her up after the pieces, when everyone viewed her as nothing but disgrace, she cherished her even when Angelique didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, she embraces Venus with every fiber of her soul, trying to speak those feelings through a single action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Venus’s heart began to pound in her chest upon feeling Angelique’s  body pressed so tightly against hers. She didn’t have to ask why she held her so tightly. Instead she melted into the embrace and mumbled, trying to hold back her tears, “You’ve made up your mind so quickly. We’re never going to see you again, are we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With mournful eyes and a heartbroken smile Angelique mumbled, “I’m sad to say that there’s no future where I don’t go from this point on Venus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angelique’s eyes looked over Venus’s shoulder where Harriet stood with hands over her mouth and tears already streaming down her face. Angelique pulls away from Venus and makes way towards Harriet who refused to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you not to get too attached to me, Harriet-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you said, damn it!” she interjects with the stomp of her foot before crippling back and adding, “but you...you’re the reason I’m here today. We’ve been through everything together…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Angelique who was now attacked by an embrace, as Harriet engulfs the smaller woman into her arms. She began to rub her back fondly before murmuring, “I owe my freedom to you, you know? You gave me strength and companionship, and taught me how to feel even a little bit...I’m just sorry I couldn’t return the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She peels herself away from Harriet before getting on her toes and petting the Russian model’s head lovingly as she cries pretty tears. Angeique returns to where she set her bags down, picking them up and looking at them with a solemn farewell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chin up you two, life will go on. And I don’t need future vision to know you will both be very happy. Harriet your name will be plastered on billboards and the cover of magazines. Venus, you will make your family proud and you’ll find fulfillment from your accomplishments. I only wish I could be there to see it all happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that she left them a farewell, prepared to to jump into the unknown depths. The depths beyond visions, beyond probability, beyond death. Yet there was something lingering between the two who were left behind to watch as someone they cherished dearly, someone they’ve tried to protect, just leave.”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell her…” Harriet mumbled, her eyes looking at the back of  Venus’s head tears still running down her eyes, “...why didn’t you tell her? This is the last time we’ll ever see her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Venus a long while, and upon further inspection, Harriet could see her fists clenched so tightly, shaking and trembling with immense restraint. It shook like this, until it finally stopped, Venus releasing her desire to hold Angelique back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I did, even if I had confessed it would change nothing,” she replied, her voice low and controlled, “As much as I want her, Harriet, she’s not mine to keep. This is the choice she made, and I can’t let my feelings get in the way. It would be wrong for me to rob the only choice she can make.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody knows the Delphine are cursed, they are aware that anybody they fall in love with will die. However not all are aware of the second conditions to the curse. Just as Nimue died for the love of her life to live, the Delphine must now do the same. As Fate and Death hold their hands out an offer must be made. Evelyn made her choice and those before her have as well, now it is Angelique who must make a choice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Angelique is a bit different to her ancestors…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ascendence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angelique hasn't even started attending Hogwarts, and already people want her dead. Delphine eyes are a limited commodity, and when one is left to fend for themselves, who wouldn't take the opportunity? But she will soon learn that the tribulations of a second year student might prove to be just as death defying...if not more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>London that day was gloomy, as expected. The smell of gas and asphalt permeating the crisp autumn air, and large grey clouds rolling in throughout the sky. There were designer shops all lined up for her to peruse, and some she’s even modeled for. Leaving America was messy, sloppily avoiding Arcane agents and Death Eaters. She’s wanted, after all, and the fact her mother isn’t taking any measures...well...that alone concerns her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique arrives at a humble, but otherwise luxurious shop just off the bend. Though most would miss it, only those who are seeking to make a statement are able to find it. In golden, regal fonts, read, “Heretic Atelier”. The store’s windows were tinted a deep dark, almost purple hue. As she entered a spicy but sweet smell began wafting her nose, and she was greeted by an assortment of intricately unique designs of lingerie and gowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interior alone exuded nothing short of exquisite taste. To the richly, dark lacquered wood, to the ever sophisticated golden motif that was perfectly complemented with rich shades of deep reds and purples. At the forefront of the shop was a young woman, adorned in a black suit. Along the black collar of her uniform was a gold-leafed design that encircled the store’s custom logo: a lacy crescent moon held within two delicate hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was slicked back, in a clean classy ponytail, her burgundy hair falling all the way to her waist. On the bridge of her nose were blak-out designer shades, her black-gloved hands occupied with a glittering jeweled necklace. Before she could even raise her head to face Angelique she had a fond smile across her perfectly full red lips, “I didn’t expect to see you so soon, Madame Delphine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was smooth, silky, her hands running along the glass surface of the store’s display case register, “Are you sure you’re old enough to enter this store?” she teases, but merely receives an eyeroll followed by a knowing smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to make a statement, Ophelia…” Angelique responds, pulling out a slick marbled rune from the back of her pocket, “Aren’t I your favorite client?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tipping the glasses to view Angelique with striking silver eyes, she lets a small breathy impressed laugh escape her mouth, “You’re looking to raise hell, again? Well you’ve come to right place, babe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whipping out a wand from the holster in her back, she waves it around the store, the walls morphing, the mannequins displaying the clothes lowered into the ground and replaced with display cases of brooms. The walls were now adorned with weapons ranging from specially crafted swords, stones and talisman overflowing with magic, and even firearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With pride Ophelia boasts, “We here at Heretic carry some of the most advanced forms of magic defense from across the globe. We even carry weapons you wouldn’t be able to find in the black market and brooms that make Nimbus look like nothing but floating driftwood. Heretic prides ourselves in providing nothing but the best for exemplary witches and wizards who are seeking to make a statement in both the wizarding and muggle world alike. We do not provide for just anyone with a wand, as you know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning on the glass she concludes as Angelique looks to the walls in awe, “Anything catch your eye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running her hand along the glass, she greedily eyes the glimmering guns, and exotic weapons. Like a child in a candy store, she was mesmerized...but certainly not impressed. Though she admires all of them, none of them spoke out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a girl on the go, who doesn’t have time to waste dwelling on outdated trends. I’m looking for something timeless. Something that goes beyond what's hot on the market. A fast reliable ride and accessories that’ll really make an impression. I have a very distinct style, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Ophelia’s smile couldn’t get any wider she was absolutely satisfied with what Angelique declared and swelled, “As expected, you have very refined tastes and a good eye. Might I introduce you to the latest model of brooms, manufactured and designed by elusive but world-renowned Haruto Tsuki. As you know he only makes one of each broom, so you’ll have no luck finding anything that will compare. Truly a work of art.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lined up were a row of brooms, all slick designed, with embroidery and motif that were all unique, “Notice that they are all different in style, but his flair is certainly prevalent as indicated by the ingenious aerodynamic design and jet-compared engines. One might even refer to these as the Lambo of brooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the brooms were no doubt all gorgeous in their own right, Angelique’s eye caught one in particular, it was practically begging for attention…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Jupiter,” Ophelia referring to the gold plated broom, lightning bolts engraved on the handle, and the broom head clean, with considerably large exhausts chambers, “, though it is on the masculine side, you’ll find this broom to be both fast and powerful. Claimed to outrun lightning and thunder. Notice the size of the exhausts, and the sheer power. Like the god of thunder himself riding this broom exudes nothing but confidence. It is on the heavier side, but that is to be expected given the amount of energy and strength required to handle such a beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly will make a statement, but it’s a bit...over the top. I wouldn’t want to seem like I’m trying too hard…” Angelique protests, to which Ophelia nods in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps you’d prefer the Midnight Maiden,” Ophelia now referring to another broom, “Haruto made this for mysterious vixens. Sexy but deadly. While she may not be as fast as Jupiter, there’s no doubt that in a pinch she is much more versatile. However this broom is not for the faint of heart. Though easily maneuverable, it requires an owner who is just as versatile. Despite her shortcomings, there’s no doubt that she might even outrun a Jupiter if in the right hands...notice the precision, the exhaust chambers for a more controlled burst and the sleek design that would leave anyone lost in the night. Very subtle, but will most definitely leave an impression…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique took a moment to think about it, considering her own assessment of the product before urging Ophelia to allow her to hold it, as she fondles and handles the broom Ophelia continues knowing just off her instinct that Angelique is considering purchasing, “Light-weight, glass blown by dragons, embellished with reinforced metal and amethyst, and finished off with only the finest quality of wenge wood. There’s even a magnetic enchantment that allows it’s free-form meanuver”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Angelique gives the broom a whirl, if it were any other witch, they would have tumbled. Moving it along, it was quite literally like floating in zero gravity. But it’s something that Angelique admired, “This will definitely have heads turning. Accessories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something subtle but impressionable, based on your purchase I have just the thing that can really bring your wardrobe to the next level, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was getting excited, Angelique’s mood shifted completely, her right eye dilating and shaking much to both Ophelia and Angelique’s disdain. Making way behind the glass counter, Ophelia pulls out a box that didn’t fit the store’s aesthetic at all. It was ancient, red wax drips all around the black glass chest. Pricking her finger, she let’s a drop her blood flood the engraving of the chest, her blood running through the crevices until finally melting away at the wax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other Tsuki twin was waiting to give these to you upon graduation, but given the severity, I have a feeling you’re going to need these now…’ Ophelia explains while unsealing the box, tossing the objects into the air Angelique catches them with ease, she was astounded to find two things. The first was a delicately woven brace, a protective jewel embedded at the center. The other was a ring made of similar material. The metal used felt otherworldly, and despite its size she can sense the overwhelming amount of magic that was radiating off of it. She looks to Ophelia dumbstruck, “consider those two a gift. The broom as well. I apologize for not giving you something better than that peashooter you’ve got from the Arcane. Now go out there and make a statement, Delphine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun has just set, the streets of London got quieter, but that didn’t mean Angelique was allowed to rest at all. Without wasting time she flew out on her new broom to her hotel room, where they were waiting. She had to act like she didn;t know they were watching her. She had to let them think that they were one step ahead of her when she’s five steps ahead of them. As expected, they had no style or flair even when it came to an ambush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bounty hunter came crashing through the window, with a wand aimed towards her, but by the time he had pointed, he was already disarmed with his face jammed into the ground. With the twist of her knee Angelique dislocated his shoulder, receiving a blood curdling scream from her first assailants. Hastily, she jumps out of the way of another attack, this time out of what was a blatant spell that should have incapacitated her then and there. She finds cover behind the table that had been thrown over by the crash, where they all relentlessly attack using bullets and subtle but deadly spells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already they're trying to take me in…” she muttered bitterly. Holding her arm out, with her palm open, her new broom comes rushing into her hand, like a magnet. Anticipating the next move, she’s already sent the table flying, knocking out a bounty hunter that had landed in her room through the broken window, but leaving Angelique open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Utilizing her new gauntlets, already she’s had a protective sharm that nullified the spells and bullets that came flying her way, jumping onto her broom, she soars out like a jetting comet. But not without having the remaining bounty hunters hot on her trail. She balances herself on her broom, finding it easy to surf through the clouds in the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the bloody hell rides a broom like that!?” one shouts out frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you focus and just shoot her down already!? Can you imagine how well the Death Eaters would pay to have Angelique Delphine!? We can’t afford to let her reach Hogwarts!” another argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The both of you, all hunters flank her from above and below we can’t afford to underestimate-” he couldn’t finish his command, not when he was shot between the eyes. Alarmingly, the lot of them searched for her, realizing they’ve lost sight. By the time they realized where she flew off to, she had already picked out another one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up there!” one screams, all wands aimed towards her. But they couldn’t land a hit, not when she anticipated every single blow. Manoeuvring herself through the sky simultaneously taking down her assailants, free falling high in the sky. This way she was able to have them all in one place, easier to pinpoint when all of them are flying in the same direction. A reckless move, if not for her precognitive ability. Unfortunately the best of them had better intuition than the rest, as she felt a searing pain on her back, her broom coming soaring in to catch her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of witch abandons her broom midair! You’re an absolute nutter!” her assailant cackles, “but there’s no way you can out maneuver me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking that as a challenge, Angelique veers her broom upwards, looping over him just as he sent another attack, releasing her gasp and falling onto his own broom. Before he could even retaliate, the gun in her hand was already pressed to his head, “Not bad for a nutter, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of spite he lets out a final roar, “</span>
  <b>You fucking bi-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the bullet beat him to it…his lifeless body disintegrating into cinders from where the bullet was placed. The adrenaline pumping through Angelique’s veins began to wear off and she was left to deal with the excruciating ache that traveled along her spine. Upon dropping back on her broom, the pain echoes from her back throughout every single nerve, a low agonizing groan rumbling in her throat as she flies through the night sky. She tried to catch a break for herself, lying on her back, the broom's features proving to be of use as it balanced along with her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had it I chosen Jupiter, this ride wouldn’t have been as relaxing” she mumbled to herself as the stars and clouds passed by her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t very difficult to sneak into Hogwarts. For inexperienced witches or wizards, perhaps. But Angelique was far from being an inexperienced witch. It’s no wonder why Death Eaters easily infiltrated the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the surface, just at a far distance in muggle eyes, it was just a crumbling castle with ominous signs to discourage any Muggles who are thinking of entering. The placement of the ward was distintinctive the moment Angelique stepped onto the very edge of school grounds. The shift between worlds evident with the shift in atmosphere. The contrast between abandoned and inhabited stark, as she can sense every living creature's presence in not just the castle, but within the woods.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The castle was now very much well preserved (at least for one that’s so ancient), and there are small flames scattered throughout the palace and within the miniscule castle windows indicating torches dimly lighting the sleeping school. Satisfied, Angelique ventures forward in search of two things: her wand and the girl in her vision. The moment she finds that girl she knows how it all ends afterwards. She dies and the events that follow are no longer her problem. Harry Potter prevails. She just has to focus on not developing attachments anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, attachments are what kept holding her back...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recalling what she saw, Angelique tried to follow the tracks from what she could remember seeing in her vision: A reflection of a girl, wearing a uniform for the school no doubt. Her eyes were desolate, void of any light as she stared into the water. She traversed the seemingly endless sea of trees, the charm within one of the piercings in her ear allowing her to navigate through the darkness as she followed her instincts. The pungent smell of nature hitting all her senses with pine and her combat boots pressing into  moist soil and crunching dry leaves with each step. Shivering cold crisp night air blowing against her face, the only thing keeping her somewhat warm was a fur-lined leather jacket and jeans. There wasn’t a silent moment within these woods, but for a place teeming with magical creatures, it was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought an Arcane-issued gun, in order to bypass laws against muggle contraband. She had to leave the temporary wand at Beauxbaton, as she was forbidden to cast spells outside the wizarding world. A loophole the Arcane took advantage of. Kill targets in the wizarding world with magic, kill targets in the muggle world with muggle technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a clearing, Angelique had finally arrived at a spring, and upon first glance it didn’t seem like much. However, there were already a few creatures who had come for a midnight sip. A small group of fey splashing about in the water, a group of thestrals lapping it up. Odd given that thestrals have no need for food or water. Angelque looked at her reflection atop its deep blue depths, just as the girl did, but instead she saw nothing but her mismatched eyes. Not the striking emerald eyes she envisioned. Her mind returns to focus on the movement she sensed from behind her, but she didn’t make any sudden movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rare…”  a gentle soothing voice of  a woman murmured from behind her. As Angelique turned she drew the handgun in her pistol, refusing to use hand magic, the barrel of the gun pointed towards a tall slender woman. Her wispy, silky dress delicately flowed down the slopes of her body, as if they were molded to fit her. Her light green skin resembled that of plush grass in the summer, and her hair a rich emerald color with flowers seemingly sprouting from the crown of her head. Upon closer expectation Angelique could make out more flowers growing off her body as she approached unfazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you must be very desperate if you’re this deep into the woods. And you must be particularly paranoid to bring a weapon of that caliber to a place of magic. Why bring such a thing...unless you don’t carry a wand with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holstering her weapon Angelique stands and voices her subtle astonishment of the woman’s appearance, “You must the Nymph of these woods. One of the only few left in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe it to the protection from Albus,” she replies shortly before finishing her previous statement, “it’s not everyday a human finds their way to my spring. But then again, I assume you may not be entirely human are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique decides not to reply, and the Nymph replies with a small smile, before walking past her and towards the shoreline of the spring where she dips her hand into the water, “This spring holds very powerful magic. It was supposed to be a bridge between humans and magical creatures, alike, “ with her back turned to Angelique she asks in the same ethereal tone, '' so tell me why I shouldn’t smite you from where you stand, witch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now facing Angelique,with flashing cerulean eyes that were alarmingly bright and intensely threatening. Like a raging beast ready to maim upon sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique tried to assure her aggressively, “I am not here to steal water from your spring-”,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a student here, so that makes you a trespasser, no?” the Nymph interrupts now facing her with a calm face but threatening eyes, “The lake acts as passage into the school, into a sacred room very few were able to enter. Very few wizards know of this place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nymph had taken one step, and in an instant her face was only mere inches from Angelique’s. Dangerous viney tendrils caressing her cheeks as the Nymph continued to whisper, “You still have yet to convince me to let you live, trespasser. I sense a great wickedness, you’ve done horrible things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her once ethereal voice has turned into a dangerous hiss as she adds, “I can smell the blood on your hands. The lives you took, you’re bathed in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have done things I am not proud of, and I’m trying to do the right thing by finding a girl…” Angelique assured with narrowed eyes, “...if not for your species endangerment I wouldn’t have hesitated to pull the trigger on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earns Angelique a graceful giggle from the Nymph who backs away and replies with her index finger pressed against her lips, “You wouldn’t be the only one looking for her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps aside and holds a hand out towards the lake, “The spring holds only the truth. It rejects the impure and refuses to allow anything to taint its depths. Place your hand, and perhaps you’ll find the answers you seek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nymph’s eyes trail to the center of Angelique's forehead, and they stay there while she approaches the spring. Watching carefully as Angelique knelt by the shore of the spring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought a hand to hover just above its surface, facing her own reflection once more. The water was somehow calling to her as it rippled and sloshed calmly without her even touching it, urging her to approach further. She put her whole hand just enough for the water to make contact with her skin. The water began to glimmer and shine, and the Nymph’s amused and daring look changed. Now with astonishment and shock at how the water was reacting to the trespasser. The center of the spring began to concave slightly, gradually the water encircled it, as if a giant mouth was opening at the very center. But before it went any further both the Nymph and Angelique’s heads snapped towards a loud sound, resembling a lightning strike, not too far from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Angelique tried to turn back the spring, it had disappeared. And when she tried to find the Nymph she had also vanished. Angelique was now left in another clearing of the woods, with nothing but the company of  tall trees that pierced the skies, and though there was nothing but forest sounds and silence there was an urge of panic in the atmosphere that made her wary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very soft sounds of crunching leaves, that became louder and louder very quickly. Had Angelique been more adamant at using her visions she wouldn’t have collided with two oncoming girls who ran into her at full speed. Both fell into the damp, dirt floor, all of them groaning in pain. However Angelique was fast to react, feeling her instincts kick in. She can sense the approaching danger, her precognition letting her know that if all three of them stall any longer, this is the end of the line for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up you two! Whatever you’re running from is hot on your trail” Angelique demands taking both girls on either side of her arms, hoisting them up with ease. She was now running with two other girls, and took note of their appearance. The moon’s stubborn pale beams were able to seep through the crevices between each tree, allowing a small amount of light to shine on them. One girl was shorter than the other, having tanned skin and ebony hair, on the bridge of her nose was gold-rimmed glasses. The other was much different, having pale white skin, short hair that went down to her chin, and what appeared to be a emerald-dyed streak of hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a good idea to drag her along!? She’s not even a student, Octavia! A trespasser!”, the girl with the glasses hollers between breath</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She made the water shimmer, June! That means she can help us find Wendy!” the other boasts with glee, the joyful grin on her face somewhat contagious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a Slytherin you sure put your trust in people very easily”, June retorts between breaths, “as for the intruders how do we know she’s not one of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique was much too occupied to be participating in their conversation, as she was simultaneously navigating through visions, and running through the forest, but that didn’t stop the wiser of the two from talking, “Anyways, why are we following her? It’s obvious she’s from the outside”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Hagrid and those pricks haven’t found us, she must know what she’s doing, right? Plus she’s not even carrying a wand on her, not much of a threat without a wand.” Octavia retorts trying to refer to Angelique, but yet again she was met with silence. They come to an abrupt stop, much to their surprise, “Not very social, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are students, aren’t you?” Angelique remarks, continuing to ignore their tedious conversation, “Consider what I’m about to do, because you’ll owe me once I get caught…” Angeliue responds, refusing to provide any context leaving the two of them much too perplexed to be able to react to what happened next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no time to waste Angelique waved her hand, and forced their bodies to hide into the hollow of a large tree, their eyes wide as saucers and their breathing picking up from what they just witnessed. However June’s quick eyes were able to spot the small weapon that was holstered in her belt, just peeking from within her coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you know what’s good for you, the both of you will forget you ever saw me, understand? And no matter what,” the next part she spoke with such urgency that even the cheeky one was able to reel in and focus, heeding Angelique’s heavy words, “, </span>
  <b>do not </b>
  <span>under any circumstances leave this hollow until I am out of sight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of them were able to respond, June was trying to put on a brave front but behind her glasses, Angelique can see she was just as riddled with fear as the girl next to her, and so she repeats herself, “Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique could feel the familiar chill of what is to come, and immediately bolted towards the danger, and just as she had thought, a witch hunter found his way into the school. This was evident the moment she ran into the crimson-eyed abomination. The man was clothed in leather, accessorized by what can only be recognized as an anti-magic talisman that all hung around his neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to her with a smile that could have been mistaken for the devil, the claws on his gauntlet glowing an amber hue as he approached her, “If it isn’t Azrael’s little brat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amos...I should’ve known they sent you to trail after me. It’s one thing to curse yourself, but it's another to be working with Death Eaters” Angelique seethes, her finger on the trigger ready to fire on the Helsing, “Are you that desperate, you’d cooperate with the very beings you so despise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to repay those vile bastards, after all they did help us cause quite the storm in France…” he replied, the two of them now encircling one another, waiting patiently to see who would strike first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hoping to get one up on my mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused laugh that dripped  in mirth bursts out from his chest, ”Don’t flatter yourself. You know exactly why we’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the witch hunter could finish his sentence, Angelique had already sent a harrowing spell his way that was hastily deflected. As he tried to regain footing, he found a fist colliding with his face, and the two tumbled to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The hand that was trying to sneakily pull out a knife disarmed.  He should have known better than to stall, especially when it came to someone who could see and interpret his every move. Now the witch hunter has his face pressed to the ground, with a gun to his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”, hastily he argues, his body trembling under Angelique’s grasp, “we wouldn’t want to make a scene? If people were to find out you brought that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Angelique acted before he could speak. The sound of metal crunching in his ear, deafening, followed by the clatter of the now completely broken down weapon. His own sense of security shattering alongside the measly tool. But that didn’t mean he was far from danger. Angelique brought her palm over the temple of his head and spoke in a low voice that had his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, and as if uttering a curse she declared, “Now I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors of what I am capable of. Allow me to give you the pleasure of providing the truth..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was begging for his life, like a helpless insect under a boot. His manic eyes pleaded with no hope of a painless death as he stared into the gaze of a monster that was out for blood. Her only intent was his life, the power she felt with his life in her hands making this moment all the more delicious. She took every ounce of turmoil and shame they’ve caused her. She channeled those frenzied emotions from her chest all the way to her hands, her lips curled into a snarl, and teeth gritting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the pulse of energy alone, the ground concave, and Amos was now clawing and scratching at the ground, seeking release, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart quicken, the blood begin to rush at a dangerously fast pace. Eventually a searing pain began to sprout from the forefront of his head, that pain began to spread all throughout his skull like tremors. He wanted to clutch his brain so badly, to pressure the pain to leave. Angelique watched him writhe in agony like a pathetic rodent. The leaves that were still had been brought to life, encircling them, as her magic began to swell and the magic she had cast was reaching its climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no intention of sparing any ounce of remorse. His pain was immeasurable, as his mouth gaped open to release what should have been an almighty roar, but his constricting lungs prevented him from doing so. Amos’s neck judded outwards, and his eyes were near rolling to the back of his head, with blood gradually oozing out blood from his sockets. Angelique was ready for his head to pop, both her body and Amos’s hideously arched body were lifted off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when she thought that she had him he brought a trembling clenched fist up, raising it from the confines of the curse that had him chained. Before Angelique could even react to what his purpose was, she was met with a bright red light, and her body had flown a good distance into a boulder. The impact caused a significant crack on it’s stony surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long beep followed by the apparent explosion, when she tried to look further, she was met with a splitting headache that had her flinch with every attempt. It felt as if her previous injuries and wound had been reopened. She was in a deranged state of mind, trying to pick herself up from the ground with nothing but a tree to support her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t catch a break with these bastards, can I?” she muttered to herself, shortly before spitting out a mouthful of blood. Her eyes were still adjusting, but she’s aware of what happened to Amos, “Just couldn’t help but blow himself up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing herself off the tree, a shot of agony pulsed through her nerves, she took a moment to get used to standing on her own before walking towards the center of their struggle, a small limp with each step. The only thing left was the weapon he tried to pull on her, a gleam embedded into the dirt. Digging out, Angelique couldn’t help a bitter chuckle leave her lips, “Trying to gouge out my eyes? Don’t these witch hunters know better than to hunt Delphines anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of her evaluation she can feel another presence near her, and though she was sure that she was far from the school, there’s no doubt that she somehow alerted someone. Without wasting any more time, she broke into a sprint, deviating from the trail and traversing through the woods. Climbing large boulders, jumping daring heights as she felt another pursuer begin to close in on her, and she was in no condition to fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no other options, she knew that at the end of the river she was tracking, she would find a cascading waterfall that crashed dangerously. Yet with no hesitation she took the dive, and plunged into unknown depths. The water stung her bare skin, like icy claws digging into her flesh. Nevertheless, she swam through the rushing current, until she was able to plop herself over a rock, and haul her exhausted body onto land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique’s heart remained steady throughout the whole altercation, but there was a sickening feeling that set at her core. The situation had changed entirely. Her intention was to drown, to find Wendy Croft, and end her life then and there. Amos’s...the witch hunters prescience has only proven that even her own mother’s visions were starting to get murky. Angelique’s body began to weaken, still recovering from the injuries she sustained at Beauxbaton and the amount of energy she had exerted on her way to Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her head spinning, as if her own sanity was caught in the eye of a storm, she couldn’t think clearly. From averting the Arcane, to running away from bounty hunters, the day had proven to be much longer than she anticipated. She was painfully aware there was nothing she could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found this lass running amuck around the edge of the perimeter. Took a dive off one of the waterfalls near the cliffside” Hagrid calmly explains, holding her by the scruff like an agitated stray kitten as she tries to claw herself from his grasp, but her injuries proved too much to allow her to move anymore than what she is currently capable of, “I couldn’t catch the perpetrators of the ruckus however. She looks as if she’s stumbled into them, though. Poor thing looks like she’s been through hell and back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore looked to her with a twinkle in his eyes, as he watched with amusement, “On Merlin’s beard...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached in awe, unsure of how to express his admiration. Her mismatched eyes holding a fiery glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it’s true then” he murmured softly, “You haven’t aged since you went missing. The girl who died. Evelyn’s prediction came true, as expected. You found your way here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued to struggle, pathetically struggling to put her feet to the ground as she was held like a kitten by the scruff. Albus approached the old, lacquered desk and pulled out a glass box. The box was adorned in silvery material, that had ethereal light reflecting off of it. Inside were clouds that swirled within the confines of the box, as if a storm were brewing inside. As Albus opened it, small sounds of lightning and thunder came from within, the clouds spilling out of the box with a quiet hiss. Using his own wand, he levitates the object within revealing another wand that had been sealed inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you came here for?” Albus cooed running a finger along the dark laurel wood, it’s silver sheen, jewels that decor rated it's delicate but very sturdy handle. His nails graze the intricate design’s grooves, “you’ve performed magic just fine without it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother should have known better than to leave that with you. It’s a dangerous artifact that should be locked up one hundred feet into the ground…” Angelique spat, but Albus ignored this and continued to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It calls to you...but you’re strong, too strong and your wand makes that very clear to those who are unfortunate enough to face you.” he starts, the center of the circle beginning to illuminate the room, “Your own strength will be your demise, young Delphine. The one who crafted such a weapon was Hecate herself. A formidable witch of her time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the bookshelf and pulled a large book from the very top, it’s size emasculated and it’s surface dustier if not just as dusty as the ancient trinkets in his office. The Astral Seer looked to him and to the page he turned to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her predecessor, your ancestor, Morgana, was the last witch this wand was drawn towards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seethes through gritted teeth, “Tell me something I don’t know, old man. I’ve been given the same glorifying story for bedtime since I learned how to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low, hearty chuckle rumbles in his throat as he remarks fondly, “Definitely a Delphine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a very important role, Angelique.” he begins with sympathetic eyes she only scorned at, “Your visions...you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say anything, just holds her glare, both caught in this tug o war of who’s going to speak.  Breaking the silence she urges, finally calming down, “Can we continue this conversation with my feet on the ground, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus takes a moment before nodding towards Hagrid who gingerly places her back on the floor, her collar now stretched as she adjusts it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After recollecting herself she began a deep sigh, her eyes glinting with determination and hopelessness, “So...you’re just going to die, huh? You’re prepared to lay your life down for this boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if I must.” he comments, making way to the small pool of memories, “You know what has happened in the past, but the future isn’t sealed. Those events could change with you here. Whatever you saw, may not happen the way you interpret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returns his gaze to her with a knowing look, “Choices are what shapes your destiny. Having a third eye as strong as yours is a dangerous thing. It can be your savior or doom. A blessing or a curse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only here to find Wendy Croft, if I’m going to end this I will do it on my own terms,” Angelique reaffirms strongly, “what would my role be here, anyway? You have a very capable seer in your employment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but” again the twinkle in his eyes glimmers a beacon of hope, “she’s not a Delphine. She can only see what is to come. You...you have insight on endless possibilities. You can see the rivers and streams that connect to one another. You are aware that there are issues that go beyond the Dark Lord’s intentions. The Dark Lord’s victory is just the start…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinches at this, standing very still before asking, “How do you propose I could pass as a student? As for Madame Maxime-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the well-being of your brother is what concerns you, I assure you he would be the only one aware of your true identity. The Arcane erased your existence from any and all records, scrolls, runes, and orbs. You will pose as his younger sister who’s been missing for many years. It is only recently have you made your presence known among wizards and witches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique’s thoughts began to trail along memories of her brother. How the Arcane tried to train, but in an incident involving creatures of the Astral Plane almost everyone was corrupted, including him. Had Angelique been awakened later, the association may have never bounced back,. “...mother told me not to worry about him. That he will take over the Delphinium both for muggles and wizards. He will live and I will die, because Jacque was never suited as a fighter...“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head he challenged that, “But you know better. You have seen it in your left eye the horrors that will ensue and the ones that have already been suffered. But you have also seen something else, something that you fear will compel you to deviate from destiny…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbling something incoherent Dumbledore adds with the same signature glint in his eyes, “Not every witch trains in the military. Black ops, am I correct? Espionage? Are those the terms used in your field of work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks to him with a disturbed but curious gaze, finding the most powerful wizard alive to say such muggle things somewhat surreal. Even now, both worlds are still very divided. Both living on the same planet, but it always felt like they were lightyears apart from one another. With no connection to muggle news, it was easy to trick people into thinking she was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevertheless,” he interrupts, “you will pose as a second year student starting September. And you will ensure nothing strays from the original path your mother predicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’ll be stuck with a bunch of children! You’d think I can get away with attending here!? I’m already in my last year at Beauxbaton!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, you look the part, surely it wouldn’t hurt to go back. Might as well take advantage of your new appearance.” He retorts with a grin, “Besides, if we tell the Arcane you're in our care, they’re least likely to get involved with affairs between Hogwarts and the Ministry. It’s not like you’re property of the Arcane anymore. You’ve been exempted, at least whatever it is you consider exempt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of being stuck with a bunch of second years made her sick to her stomach, but if it meant seeing her vision through, she’ll have to bite her tongue, swallow her pride, and go through with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head so his eyes peeled over his glasses, “You will find pride in your wizarding heritage, Angelique. You may see magic as nothing but a source of destruction, but you have only just begun to learn the value of what you carry in your blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique has successfully transferred to Hogwarts per Dumbledore's humble request. She felt as if he were using her, but at the same time she knew that going to Hogwarts was better than going back to the Arcane. Plus she had her own agendas. Though her intent was to do things quickly, a vision had appeared while Hagrid carried her to Dumbledore as planned. Everything was falling into place as it seemed. What she didn’t anticipate was the two students who she ran into while being chased by…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A variable she would have to consider. Everytime she glimpsed into the future she could foresee what was to come, and she peeked into the past to uncover more secrets. Angelique knows that Dumbledore was aware that she saw how things would end eventually. Though the dangers of looking too far ahead are still something to consider, an issue she thought would be remedied when swimming through the Astral Pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore can feel a change, a shift in the air. Something about having Angelique inside the same building conjured this feeling. That somehow the school was going to be much livelier than usual. There is so much at risk, so many dangers over the horizon. He wonders whether he would be able to make the right decisions. If whatever change is to come, would he prevail? As much as he wants Harry to, he knows the truth of the boy’s scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s connected to the Dark Lord, and Angelique is the anomaly that can determine how the battle ends. The fact of the matter as of right now, is that he needs to pay a visit to the head of the Delphine. He must discuss whether Evelyn's plans will work, if everything she said, everything she’s sacrificed will be worth it in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silver moonlight spilled through the large window of a room, barely lit by soft subtle colors. Evelyn’s eyes tracing the patterns of each star, her left hand writing scriptures while the other held a teacup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that finalize everything, then?” Evelyn asks, her eyes staring out the window, the moonlight pouring through the glass, leaving  a refreshing taste to her tea. Albus nods, sitting on the opposite end of the table with his cup of Moondrop Tea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I’ll be on my way.”, he responds to her shortly, but unable to leave with a lingering question still on his mind, “Is Angelique aware of your visions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied already aware of his question, “ and I intend to keep it that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For how long would that be?” he presses, his twinkling eyes frowning slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...long enough.” she replies apathetically, “That girl has lost so much, for my cause. This time she’s doing this for herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even then Albus can see emotion swirling in her eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange…” he murmured softly, “she predicts she’ll drown to death by the end of the school year.” he looks to Evelyn skeptically, “but you’ve seen otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She may have a closer bond with Fate, but I am years above that girl. You should know by now, Headmaster, that my predictions are absolute. No matter how outrageous. Whether you believe them to be or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking one long sip from her cup, she allowed the icy cold drink to run down her throat, the  stars brighter than usual that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would never admit it to me, and she doesn’t have to. I already know that she’s had visions about him. That she fears to love another, it explains her promiscuous pursuits. Why she tries so hard to distract herself with any and all pleasures. But she will find comfort in the pain that he will cause her.” she murmured her nails running along the smooth glass surface of her ball. Albus is patient, finding Evelyn’s ever mysterious manner of speech, most would be frustrated but he always found her profound train of thought to be refreshing, remarkable even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling, this man is a part of the order”  he remarks, peering over his glasses but she remains silent before meeting his gaze and questioning him, “Would you disapprove of fate's choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dared him with a single, silent look, like staring into a blank reflection of water. He merely chuckled, “Who am I to judge? Am I any better, Evelyn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed in acknowledgement of her fellow colleague’s own past conflict with love and morality, “I’m sorry, truly. Grinde-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he cuts her off gently, having accepted everything that had happened, “There was no other ending to our story. I don’t need absolute divine vision to foresaw that we were doomed from the start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth of the matter, Albus, is that in all instances but one: the curse is lifted, and the boy prevails. However, in those other paths I can only see one of them victorious. Angelique lifts the curse, but at what cost? Harry Potter is victorious, but at the expense of my family?” She replies, with a voice that held more anger than Albus is used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you expect me to hide the truth from everyone?” he asks just as she makes it to the door, she gives him a knowing look, her mismatched eyes shinier than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point in asking a question that has already been answered, Albus. Just as it is pointless to predict the future when it has already come to pass. Besides...” she turns back to her orb, running another nail along the surface trailing a singular path of smoke, “...you’re especially good at keeping secrets.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a disclaimer:</p><p>I'm gonna be taking some creative liberties (if the guns making an appearance isn't an indication of that, or the new "secret muggle-wizard" organization isn't any indication of that, i don't know what to tell you). Don't surprised when you run into something that'll make you promptly go, "That isn't canon..."</p><p>It's a fanfic, taking creative liberties and twisting the original world's rules around is what makes writing them so much fun! That being said: I will try and stay true to the core characteristics that make up the wizarding world, and be consistent when it comes to the overall tone. I have the time period in mind, and will be incorporating a lot of 90s pop culture/fashion. Don't worry about characters being OOC, or an alien emergence. As for whether the Dark Lord gets a bullet in between his eyes, with his brains scattered on the pavement, as epic as that sounds, it is not going to happen. </p><p>It's not Angelique's destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. She isn't the hero of this story, or the champion the prophecy foretold. It's about two people with the intention of dying, and having nothing to lose eventually finding one another and have found a reason to experience the joy of living again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon Angelique's first day she's already found herself getting into a fight, and to make things more interesting the girl she's keen on finding has quite the reputation on her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angelique wondered quietly to herself if she hid some of her items well enough to get past the professors as she made her way to the Great Hall. She found herself reflecting on her life after and before awakening from drowning. What it was like to learn magic for the first time and how as a child it was like a dream. How can something that had once brought her joy, now seems like a curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One shouldn’t learn magic from one place, but from all over. It’s the one thing she can confidently say she worked hard for. She wasn’t born with magical talent, but she was exposed to far more than even the most highly praised wizards can hope to accomplish. Then her father died, she was forced to go to work for her mother and become government property under the cover of an international model. She was famous in the muggle and wizarding world. Modeling for trendy wizarding fashion as well as renowned designers. But that all stopped when the Dark Lord made his move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can still recall the painful memories from her visions, and the silent thoughts that would flood her mind. She can feel every agonizing death on repeat ever since she was brought back to the wizarding world. A world she didn’t have any intention of being a part of. And when she was faced at a crossroad between her life and the man she would come to love, she chose selfishly. She chose herself, when she saw no ending she attempted to conjure her own, only for it to backfire on her. Now she’s here, having wasted so much time, and her sanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The many nights blacked out drunk on the couch, the amount of drugs she ingested to forget it all and silence the buzzing voices The people she’s been with to distract her from the warmth that would burst in her heart when she could feel the person she loved grace her skin so delicately. So lovingly, she hated it. She hated herself for indulging in something that would just be taken away from her in an instant. Her mother thinks she’ll change her mind here, that one way or another Angelique will find the will to break the curse. But at present, she’s actively trying to look out for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she broke from her thoughts, she caught her own reflection in a window. Silvery lilac hair and mismatched eyes, all from her mother’s heritage. Long line of powerful witches that serve Fate. To change the future and to learn from the past. Where Harry Potter dies a fiery death she must drown for his sake. Her life had no other purpose and if she tried to find it. Her being here just proves that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique already knew which house she was to be sorted in, she foresaw it, and even Albus was aware of where she belonged. How she can so easily twist lies into truths, compel others to do her bidding with such ease, her otherwise heartless demeanor void of any sign of hesitation or doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s only one house for someone as calculating as that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She enters the Great Hall, sticking out like a sore thumb as someone who was blatantly late. The first years have already been sorted, and she was all that was left. As always rumors spread fast like wildfire among those in the wizarding world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She met with the eyes of the boy. There’s no mistaking it, she’s seen him often in her visions. Green wondrous eyes that gleamed with such innocence, messy brown hair, and the signature scar that had been engraved on his head since birth. He sat next to two other students, a boy with a head full of an obnoxiously vibrant shade of red hair, and a girl with locks that almost enveloped her petite stature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A french exchange student. She should be expelled at this point if not for her mother.”, the girl mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know who she is.”, Harry Potter replied, his eyes still trailing after Angelique who was just barely half-way across the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angelique Delphine...heiress to the Delphine bloodline, apparently. A long lost daughter. Her mother is elusive among wizards for both her muggle relations and clairvoyant abilities. She can hear your thoughts, so don’t be vulgar…” A Gryffindor girl scolds, her wild unmanageable hair like that of a lion’s mane, but eyes that glimmered with vigilance, “She went missing for a long while. Presumed dead but appeared out of nowhere, started modeling and going to parties among muggles. I suppose she’s back here to finish schooling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not finish school in France?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must’ve not wanted her back. But Dumbledore is understanding enough to let a witch like that in. Despite her dodgy past. I’ve seen her all over muggle magazines. Apparently she ran away from home at a young age with her father, and was brought to France. But I suppose they didn’t want her there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her creepy eyes are two very different colors...unnatural colors.”, Ron remarks with a shiver, “When she ran into us, I thought we were gonna turn into stone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry struggles to process his statement and Ron doesn’t give him another second to recollect himself as he continues to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Delphine are cursed. It’s a family secret nobody not even the ministry could ever hope to understand. The only reason why everyone’s got their jibbers all knotted is because she and her mother are the only Star Seers in the family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rumors say they have the ability to turn into horrifying beautiful creatures that can look into your soul. To pass judgement before devouring it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard she was a tart from the upperclassmen.” Agatha blatantly insults, with a leer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who asked you, Agatha?” Hermione snaps with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way the other boys looked at her, just undressing her robes shamelessly.” she adds with her nose scrunched in disgust, “I am telling you, that girl is trouble. If Beaubxaton didn’t want her, what makes you think Hogwarts will? Nothing good ever comes from transfers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then came the thoughts of the other students. All so sickeningly predictable at how pessimistic they all thought of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to get into her skirt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s bloody gorgeous, looks smart too. I sure hope she gets into our house, she would liven up this dreary school with an entrance like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’ve seen her in one of my father’s magazines before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can tell she’s a damn tart, look at how she’s wearing her shirt, unbuttoned like that. Disgraceful…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Typical, yet again she’s the subject of rumors. It’s just the same as when she attended Beauxbaton, not a single wholesome thought about her. It made her sick to her stomach. It didn’t matter to her, it was all it was all childish and petty to someone like her. She would never consider ever giving those kinds of trivial things the time of day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for being late, headmaster. I got lost trying to find the Great Hall.” she explains with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright, Ms. Delphine. Please, take a seat.” he forgives her with a curt nod, before she plops herself onto the chair, awaiting to be placed in her house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Among the crowd Angelique could pinpoint her brother, whose expression was a dead giveaway. His mouth gaped open unattractively, with widened eyes that had trailed after her form from when she entered to when she sat stood at the forefront of the Great Hall. She laughed to herself silently, at how little he’s inherited from the Delphine family. Her little brother’s expression said it all, and she didn’t have to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hat was placed atop her head and even the professors leaned in with anticipation. This was Angelique Delphine, her escapades in the muggle world were infamous. Prior to Angelique’s slumber, her existence wasn’t known and people other than her family shunned her after her father took her away from them. She was a bastard child. A disgrace to the Delphine for not fulfilling her duties as someone who possessed the gifts of a Delphine Seer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually when they reclaimed her she worked under the Arcane along with training at Beauxbaton. She was to be an exemplary witch and an exemplary muggle. She had to appeal to both, as someone who is part of a family that’s found success in both. As of now, it’s been known that she attended. To them she was fourteen years of age, except for Jacque and Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sorting Hat gasped with excitement upon being placed on her head, “You are not what you seem...not at all. I sense a great power, great will for perfection. A knack for enchanting others to your favor, and swaying them to your every whim. That drive for power and perfection are traits that could fit only one house.”, though Angelique knew what was to come, everyone was waiting in anticipation, “SLYTHERIN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students couldn’t help but murmur among themselves as she walked forward. She was wearing standard uniform, but like a wolf in sheep’s clothing she stood out like a sore thumb. Ears adorned with multiple piercings, hair like a glistening amethyst. The Slytherin’s thoughts were all silently cheering to themselves, as if they think they have a chance at even peaking her interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can hardly believe that girl is in her second year at this school…” a Gryffindor student murmured, his friend’s jaws slightly open as Angelique sauntered to the front of the hall with the sway of her hips. She was captivating, but at the same time frightening, “...if she’s sorted into Slytherin then there’s no doubt that girl is a viper…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ANGELIQUE!!” a loud voice bellows throughout the hallways. At the sound of her younger brother’s echo her shoulder slump, finding his inevitable berating to be an infuriating inconvenience. She turns on her heel, and approaches him. While she looked at him with an indifference, void of any guilt or hesitation. Whereas his face was twisted into an unattractive scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You being here is definitely not a good sign, “ he mutters coldly, “, whatever you’re up to, whatever schemes you have planned, I will not idly sit by as you go about making a mess of things here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bats her eyes innocently at her older brother and responds in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Dear sweet brother, what could I possibly be up to other than studying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Gryffindor half brother retorts with mirth, “You may have fooled everyone at this school, little sister, but you and I both know you’re not the star student you portray yourself to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s for the professors and students interpretation, petit frère ” she replies without even batting an eye, but there’s a seething underlying tone when addressing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacque grasps her wrist and she turns with anger only to be caught off guard by the concern and worry that pooled in his lightning eyes, “Tu dois être prudent pendant que tu es sous couverture ici, lapin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir des ennuis”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to be careful while you're undercover here, bunny. You can't afford to get into  trouble”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slips his hand off her and assured him with a sly smirk, “Allez, cher frère, tu me connais. J'ai le charme de mon père. Je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, dear brother, you know me. I have my father's charm, after all. I can't say the same for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the tense expression on his face remains as he retorts sternly with a finger, “Je suis sérieux, Angélique. La mère s'inquiète. Un jour, tu vas avoir besoin de plus que ta beauté.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm serious, Angélique. Mother is worried. Someday you're gonna need more than your beauty to get away with anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patting his cheek a bit too hard she replied nonchalant shifting her weight from the left side of her hip to the right, “You worry too much. I’m just here to finish my magical education. And mother only frets over me, because she knows I can evade her predictions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded his arms and scrunched his face with suspicion to her, “Since when did you care about your magical education?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recently, brother. Better late than never. Besides...” she concludes wickedly and the charming twirl of her skirt, “...I’m obviously going to pass with flying colors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that she saunters off to dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitories were located. Naturally, a prefect was available to lead her, but she was dissatisfied to find that it was the head boy of Slytherin. She quirked a single brow, and eyes him up and down, already coming to the conclusion that she’s more than disinterested in whatever his intentions were. From the silly smirk on his face she can already tell exactly what he was thinking, and she refused to even entertain the possibility he was hoping for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you must be the new Slytherin girl. I am Leonardo Vass, but my mates call me Leo.” he introduces himself, taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckle, to which she grimaces and swipes her hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the head girl?” she asks with an icy frown, but Leonardo wasn’t going to let that waver him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, she’s occupied with the first years, but I’ve already taken care of the Slytherin boys, and left with nothing to do. Plus you’ll find that I’m much more interesting than that girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a curt, polite smile she refutes, “I’m sure you have more responsibilities to attend you. Rest assured I’m perfectly capable of finding my way there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, with a patronizing smile, “Oh don’t be like that, Delphine.” he takes one large step in front of her and presses, “, Hogwarts is much more frightening than Beauxbaton, I’m sure. It is absolutely my job to protect you from the dangers of this castle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique was just about to rip him a new one, her sharp tongue at the ready, but someone had already beaten her to it. An arm slung itself over her neck, followed by their weight being held over Angelique’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a rest, will you Vass. She’s not interested…” a familiar voice remarked, immediately Angelique’s ears perked, as she looked  to face one of the girls she ran into the night before, “...she’s just arrived and already you’re trying to snog her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clean olive skin, peppered with freckles and glistening hazel eyes that reminded Angelique of sea foam. A cute button nose, and full tanned lips. No doubt it was the “Slytherin who trusts way too easily”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Octavia Prim. She just so happens to be a second year as well.” the prefect introduces before adding under his breath with mirth, “and a pain in my arse…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take it from here, Vass. Why don’t you go and scurry along and find yourself a different skirt to sniff up in.” Octavia remarks, snaking her arm around Angelique’s shoulder, protectively as if shielding her from any further advances from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a daunting finger the prefect warns Octavia, taking a step forward “You best not rope her into your shenanigans, Prim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Innocently, Octavia retorts, a theatrical hand placed over her chest “What shenanigans could I possibly get her roped into? I’ll have you know I am an excellent student. Unlike you, who’s already well into his seventh year, and still getting his ass kicked by a third year-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His nose and eyes flared at her bold offront, approaching them quickly, “Listen, here mudblood, don’t go acting like you’re so high and mighty. Remember your place. At the end of the day you don’t fit in with any of us, a witch like you coming from a family of muggles, with no land or money to your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, a lioness ready to maim, she leans in on him and retorts with dripping mirth, “I may have muggle parents, but at least I don’t need money to make up for lack of brain cells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leonardo’s forced smirk curled into an unflattering snarl, from overtly charming boy to slobbering beast,  “A word of warning, Delphine, this girl may seem like she’s friendly. But we all know she’s the reason why Wendy went missing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You entitled, repulsive, inbreed” Octavia growled, her fists beginning to clench, and her neck craning into Vass’s, who looked at her with nothing but disgust looking down on her like a squirming insect, “, as if you have any right to even utter her name-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I wasn’t aware that you and your little Ravenclaw bug-eyed friend snuck out last night.”, whipping out his wand at her he threatens, pressing the tip at her neck, “I’ll teach you to talk to me like that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unattractive yelp choked out from him, his throat constricted as Angelique’s wand now pressed against his neck, his head unmoving, afraid even the slightest shift could snap him like a snake coiled around his throat. He stood impossibly still, the hand pointing his wand at Octavia trembling like an injured puppy. Any feelings of rage had completely vanished and were replaced with pure terror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leonardo Vass…” Angelique’s voice broke out between them, and she was willing to spare him no mercy with what she had to say next with a polite smile she declared, “...I’ve met ogres with better manners than you. The next time you try to impress a girl, try not to slather her hand in your saliva. Only mangy mutts do that when they want to show their affection. I will forget this unpleasant encounter never happened, but rest assured if you even try to approach me, know that I will make it my solemn </span>
  <b>duty</b>
  <span> to make your life a living hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you speak to a prefect like this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the professors would love to hear how a prefect drew his wand on two unsuspecting second years…” she mutters, but despite fear boiling at the pit of his stomach he refused to retreat, instead he pathetically scoffs, “And who do you think they would believe? I’m not sure you’re aware, but you're new. There’s no way they would take your words over mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique’s ear perked, and she mumbled softly, “You want to bet your family fortune on that?” Octavia observed Angelique's small gestures, how her eyes shifted to the side slightly, her left ear twitched ever so slightly. At first she didn’t know what to make of it, and she was especially dumbfounded when Angelique let out a bloodcurdling scream, its echoes piercing the once silence of the empty corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started to dishevel herself, yanking at her tie, pulling out her ponytail. Doing the same for Octavia and pushing her to the ground, Angelique falling beside her, the wand in her hand quivering as if she'd seen the Dark Lord himself loom over her. Confused, Leonardo stood with his wand still pointed at her, it wasn’t until his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, when Professor McGonnacle came rearing the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw had dropped to the floor, his face turning an awfully bright shade of red. Octavia couldn’t believe what was happening, she looked to Angelique who genuinely looked as if she had a brush with death. From the way she clung so helplessly to her, and the sheer desperation laced in her cries for help, “Somebody please help us! This boy just tried to assault us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did…” Octavia mumbled  under her breath with marvel, as she watched Professor McGonnacle come rushing to their aid, disarming the Slytherin boy who was too stunned to even produce a proper argument. His mouth closed and opened, unable to make out coherent words, and the professor wasn't intending to give him a chance, the scene alone made her absolutely furious. Though she remained composed, however, by the look in her eyes she was out for blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shifted between the girls and Leonardo, Angelique’s once put together appearance now tarnished alongside Octavia who was seemingly cowering behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to believe the rumors were true, but it seems this is evidence enough” she declared, motioning her wand at the group angrily, her nose flaring every now and then trying to fume out any urges of violence “with that being said I implore you to put your wand away and come with me. I may not be head of your house but rest assured you will face severe consequences to an inconceivable degree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her attention on the girls, Angelique standing and helping Octavia to her feet, her face etched with horror and despair as if she wasn’t just about to send Leonardo into the infirmary not too long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcgonnacle asks, her brows furrowed into a worried knot, “I’m so sorry for your terrible first impression of this school.”, Angelique could feel her well-intended aura radiate from her as she ran a loving hand along her arm, “You must inform me if he’s harmed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Octavia could explain Angelique had already started to perform with a pleading voice that could have fooled anyone, “It was terrible, professor! I was searching for the dormitory and I saw him pressing this girl against the wall, breathing down her neck like a foul savage.” she exclaimed, her tone too convincing to be considered acting, but she kept going, “I tried to intervene, but he had already drawn his wand out, and forced himself on me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This deceitful little princess… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Octavia thought to herself, trying her best to hold back on an impressed smile, silently admiring Angelique’s tactful responses and mannerism. How she so quickly changed from menacing temptress to damsel in distress alluded her. It was hard to believe she had drawn her wand so quickly and damn near choked the prefect to near unconsciousness not that long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last his anger sets in and he barks with shaking fists, “That’s </span>
  <b>bollocks</b>
  <span>! You can’t seriously believe this drivel! Look at her! She was asking for it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcgonnacle’s head snapped towards him, eyes widened with horror and fury, in a quiet voice she glowered, “She was asking to be attacked, mister Vass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw shut, realizing his mistake his face went near pale and he could feel the waves of regret and fear begin to wash over him like unforgiving tides, “I’ll have you know from what I’ve heard from a colleague at Beauxbaton, that Angelique Delphine is an exceptional student who has no history of being less than pleasant. So, again, I’d like to give you the chance to properly explain how miss Delphine was how you say, asking for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no response coming from him, he hung his head low in shame and defeat. Angelique gave Octavia a quick glance and a cheeky but brief smile before reverting back to her troubled expression, her hand squeezing Octavia’s, “Professor McGonnacle, it has been a long transition. If it isn’t any trouble, could Miss Prim show me to the Slytherin dormitories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professor looks at them with sympathetic eyes, unsure if she should let them go, concerned with both of their well-being, “Are you quite certain you will be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Angelique assures, “I am certain, professor. Octavia is absolutely stricken by this, and I think it would do us both good to gain some rest. We can forget this ordeal ever happened-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, I-” completely speechless with her suggestion, before giving Octavia with regret, “I apologize for not believing you last year, Ms. Prim. This matter will be dealt with swiftly, please you may leave but if ever you need assistance do not hesitate to speak with anybody who is a part of staff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia was still caught in a daze, but was brought back by a small squeeze of her hand, her eyes fluttering before she could hastily stutter, “It’s alright, professor, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for you…” Mcgonnacle seethes, her full attention on the Slytherin boy with scornful eyes that made him shrink in his spot like a cowering turtle, “...I’m sure Professor Snape would love to hear that the claims have been proven true…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tugging at Octavia to leave before anything further was said, the two girls  parted ways with Leonardo and Mcgonnacle. While holding onto Octavia’s wrist Angelique can feel her physically shake, trying her best not to burst into a victorious cheer, feeling as if they had just gotten away with murder. Once they were an earshot far from them,  Angelique’s demeanor had changed as fast as the phases of the moon, light to dark. Peeling herself off of Octavia, proceeding to straighten out her appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boys here are terribly mannered, his attempts to swoon me were so pathetic I almost pity him.” he snides with disgust, which earns her a light giggle from her new companion. This girl was lively, for sure. But Angelique didn’t mind her vivacious energy. She could tell, just by looking at her she had good taste. Perhaps it was the way she had her cut short to an otherwise flattering length. Short in the bag, but long in the front. Perhaps it was the jeweled rubies that hung from her ear lobes. There was something effortless to her, free-spirited. Traits that Angelique would have found annoying in other people but with Octavia it was endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite impressive of you to catch the attention of the head boy, though. Any girl here would have been over the moon if he even so bat an eye at them like giggling fools.” she empathized, “I saw the way you yanked your hand away from him. He looked absolutely destroyed when you did that, but he had the nerve still keep going. And what you said to him was priceless! I’ve never met someone who has the nerve to put that creep down before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia pulled at the side of her hair replaying the moment over and over in her head, still in disbelief, “You don’t understand how hard Bridgette and I were trying to expose that brute! And how did you know Mcgonnacle was going to be right around the corner at the exact time- absolutely brilliant!”, she gushed joyously, unable to contain the amount of glee that coursed through her, “,and that performance! You had </span>
  <b>me </b>
  <span> fooled for a moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I looked into his past, what a sorry excuse for a person. And he would so refer to himself as a man, when he acts like a child who’s had his toy taken away. Had he not thrown a tantrum, it would have been a bit more difficult to make our case…” she explained nonchalantly. It really wasn’t something to praise, but sometimes she forgets that people don’t have the power of probability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked through the hallways, Angelique could feel other students’ eyes on her, and their fleeting thoughts with them. Feeling discomfort she muffles them out as best as she could trying to focus more on what Octavia was saying as an attempt to make the thoughts quieter. As always they never fail to torment her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the girl that was in the woods last night-” Angelique mentions, but was dumbfounded when Octavia slaps her palm against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pipe down about that will you?! Nobody knows June and I were out last night.” She hisses, with shifting eyes as they continue on their route, “You sure as hell were caught though. The Ravenclaw girl I was with is June Churchill. I owe you for what you did for us then. I heard rumors about your family, but I never thought they were true. After what you did, hell, you’re some witch…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took on a more somber behavior, as they walked, and added while rubbing the back of her neck, “Listen, we'll have a lot more time to talk at our dorms. As fate would have it: we share both classes and dormroom. You being able to purify the water means you can help me find Wendy...”, resuming her usual overly eager demeanor, Octavia proceeds to drag Angelique by the wrist, “We better get to bed before curfew. Wouldn’t want to run into our head house past bedtime!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way there, once again Angelique’s mind wanders. What are the chances Octavia could be the person in her dreams? It was a possibility she was open to. The way she went about was like a burst of light coming from the sun, her energy was contagious and even sparked a flicker of joy in Angelique’s otherwise cold desolate heart. However she thought about how rough the person’s hands felt on the slope of her cheek, how their thumb would run over the beauty mark under her eye. They didn’t feel like a woman’s hand, and they certainly didn’t belong to a girl. Despite performing at her best, she’s never satisfied with the results. It’s this toxic duality that seems to always have her in a spiral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts really was much different from the elegance that Beauxbaton had. Where she was used to perfectly tapestried walls, and regal white marbled stone, here it was much more rustic in terms of regality. Like a castle fit for a king, cold stony walls, flickering torches and iron chandeliers. The atmosphere was drastically different, not that Angelique mind. In fact, she was happy with the change in scenery. While she watched the other houses go to their respective areas, Octavia led her, “It may not have a view like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers, but that’s not to say it is quite lovely in its own way”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded her of an aquarium she visited once with her father, the light reflecting the water through the windows, and despite being in a dungeon the smell was that of musky cologne and something similar to chlorine. She basked in the murky green glow, finding it surreal she was actually in Hogwarts. In Slytherin no less. It was ironic how her new home was under water, a lethargic feeling of comfort and dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She hovered her fingers delicately between her collarbones, the ghost of her vision still gnawing at her. The feeling of water clogging her lungs as she desperately gasps for air. The icy water dragging her into its deaths like frigid claws, and the searing pain that bloomed in her right eye. This was a reminder, that she shouldn’t allow herself to get attached to anything or anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her time in this world is coming to a close, and she refused to believe otherwise. Treating any fondness as if it were a parasite she had to flush out. This blatant disgust for love is what buries her more honest, more deeply-rooted feelings that not even she was aware of. Feelings she knew were best to keep out of mind when it came to getting the job done. How can she allow someone to devote themself to her, if she’s not going to be there to do the same? If suffering an agonizing death will spare her from this guilt then so be it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t leave me, please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angelique…?” Octavia interrupts tilting her head, she panicked at the sight of a tear slipping down her cheek. Angelique swiped the tear away and apologized profusely, “I don’t know what came over me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a bow before a door among the long dungeon hall, Octavia boasts with grandeur, “I present to you the Slytherin Dormitory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the room maintained the same comforting but sinister ambiance as the common room. Soft green hues like stained emerald encrusted glass, elaborate canopy beds made out of rich ebony wood, adorned with thick olive green velvet, and snake motifs here and there. Inside another girl has already made herself comfortable, sitting at the edge of her bed brushing out thick locks of brunette hair, a book levitating in front of her eyes (occasionally flipping the page).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mercy Galloway,” Octavia took the liberty of introducing before the girl could turn her attention towards them, she had an otherwise intimidating face. Her brows a natural frown, and seemingly calculated eyes that put Angelique off. Mercy’s head lifts up to them, and her menacing demeanor changes all together. Though she had a stony gaze, the smile plastered on her face was wholesome and welcoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mercy Galloway, I am also a second-year” she introduces holding her hand out, to which Angelique shakes, “what order is your class schedule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the parchment from her satchel Angelique hands it to her, Mercy’s eyes ran along the page intently before lighting up and declaring with glee, “It looks like we’ll have a few of the same classes with each other. I do hope we get to know each other more, I can tell just by looking at you that we’ll get along swimmingly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her pull the rug from under you, Angelique” Octavia warns endearingly, “this girl isn’t as plain and proper as she seems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes Mercy counters with hands on her waist, “There’s no need to get the new girl riled up on her first day. Must you always make a grand spectacle of things, Tav?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinching her cheek, Octavia yelping in pain unable to fight back, “You and June had me worried sick last night. Thank the stars you came back without getting caught, otherwise Professor Snape would have you sent back home on the first train back to London!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank this girl for saving June and me from getting caught!” she exclaimed with a slur in her pained words, “she was able to find the spring and speak with the water nymph. She managed to purify the water, which means she’s a bridge to us and Wendy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angelique Delphine, I’m a transfer from Beauxbaton academy…” she introduces herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing Octavia’s cheek, now red at the center, Mercy turns to Angelique with folded arms, “You really found Nimue’s Spring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique simply nodded, “I did find the spring, but before I could do anything,” she contemplated whether to tell them of the present danger that hung over the school, but found that it would be best to just keep it a secret lest she give her identity away, “there were other assailants that made the Nymph lock me out. Thankfully, I didn’t run into them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing outside the perimeter of the school?” Mercy probes with a suspicious glare, “I understand you haven't been properly sorted yet, nevertheless second years have a curfew to follow…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even wasting a beat Angelique replied with a level-head, lying coming as easy to her as breathing, “I was curious, I caught the two girls sneaking out the night I arrived and couldn’t help but follow.  It was very late, and everyone had already gone to bed. Everyone but those two. That’s why I got caught by Hagrid. I was expected to meet with the headmaster and my mother, but I got distracted. I’m not too keen on the idea of sabotaging another person’s antics. Rest assured, I had no intention of getting in your way that night. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with that response, a hopeless sigh escapes Mercy’s lips before she apologizes with great sympathy, “That’ll teach you to follow strangers into the woods, Delphine. I’d say you have a craving for danger, but I’m glad you looked after those two. Octavia has quite the reputation on her, and June seems to always get dragged into trouble because of it. I can’t always be there to make sure they don't go and get themselves expelled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her heel to face octavia with hands on her hips she continues to scold her, “Those men you ran into were probably the Aurors trying to investigate Wendy’s disappearance. You and June must think before you go off on your own expedition on the matter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been more than a year, Mercy.” Octavia grumbled with a pout, “you do remember what she said before she went missing don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the side of her temple, Mercy attempts to reason with Octavia, her tone less sharp, “Yes, but Wendy always said such manic things all the time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but could you both elaborate? I’ve been hearing about this girl’s disappearance, but know nothing about her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked at each other, shared glances and decided whether they should share whatever information they were hiding. Octavia layed out her opinion on the matter, “She’s a Delphine, there’s Avalon blood coursing through her veins...at least that’s what June told me when she made her entrance at the sorting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without any further arguments, Mercy divulged Angelique on the situation, “Wendy Croft was the first year that went missing last year. You’ve only been here for a day so I don’t expect you to know a lot about her,  to say the least she was well-liked among Slytherins, but the other houses didn’t exactly feel the same way. Her parents are in Azkaban, you see. For murdering muggles with magic, she was fixated on finding the spring ever since she came here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was she adamant on finding the spring?” Angelique asks, referring back to the image of Wendy and how ghostly her reflection looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before she went missing she said the spring would be able to show the truth. Its properties contain something that would help prove her parent’s innocence, going on a ramble about how it’s a crossroad between life and death.” Octavia began to rub the tip of her fingers against the pearlescent bangle that clung to her wrist as Mercy continued to speak with a grim expression, reliving what’s assumed to be rather painful memories, “As the year progressed, this vibrant girl who would made flower crowns for everybody suddenly developed an unhealthy obsession with death. Wendy was known to use dark magic on herself,  inflicting pain on her body. Eventually she stopped showing to class all together, and when the professors came to retrieve her she had gone missing. They couldn’t find her anywhere. All that was left of her was that bracelet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy unsettling silence set in between the three, the both of them disturbed in their own way. Mercy’s face was solemn, a new expression that threatened to sob. Octavia looked almost betrayed with a disapproved frown, and frustrated glare. Angelique could feel their emotions without even touching them, the amount of turmoil they shared was suffocating. Mercy took a subtle glance over at octavia, yet again contemplating her next words before she uttered carefully, “The rumors that have been encircling as to what exactly happened, is that Wendy killed herself or perhaps joined the Death Eaters to break her parents-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No!</b>
  <span>” Octavia bellowed with raging eyes, her fist having bashed against the wooden beam of her canopy bed, “She wouldn’t have done any of that! She wouldn’t have been that desperate! She’s lost, and we’re the only family she has left! The only ones she can count on! I’m not going to stop just because you’ve given up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!?”, shooting her a deathly glare, Mercy protests with conviction, finding herself honing in on Octavia, “I haven’t been able to sleep properly since she went missing, and now I have to worry about whether you or June are going to suffer the same fate!?” the strength in her voice had depleted, shrinking now with a quivering voice, “Everyday I am haunted by the memories of her, so don’t you dare think for a second that her disappearance has not caused me the same amount of agony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique felt solicitude for the both of them. To think that they’re only thirteen years of age and already they are met with trauma of this magnitude. She felt entangled in a web of tragedy, without even being here the Dark Lord’s presence has already caused nothing but misery and sorrow for others. Coming between them she makes a proposition, “Listen, that spring is important to me and my family, if I can have access to that spring while also finding your friend I would be more than happy to help in your search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swatting away her hair behind her shoulder Angelique adds, “I myself am not particularly fond of the ministry and how they’ve dealt with similar matters in the past. So if taking this into our own hands is the right solution, then perhaps it is for the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavia rose from her bed, a flicker of hope flashing over her eyes as she requested Angelique to reconfirm, like a child who’s just been given permission to take treats from the cupboard “Are you serious, Delphine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no secret that if Death Eaters were to get their hands on me, it would call for catastrophe. However, there is a reason why my family has eluded them for so long.” She takes her hands over her eyes, spreading her fingers so they peeked through, “I carry both the past and the future. If we can retrace Wendy’s steps I would be able to tell you what happened to her while also predicting what </span>
  <b>will </b>
  <span>happen to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning Octavia had thrown herself over her, the wind punched out from Angelique stomach, pulling herself away and holding Angelique by her forearms she asked with widened eyes, “You really mean it, Angelique!? I mean, there’s a lot of things we would have to do. I warn you we wouldn’t have found the spring in the first place without breaking some rules-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you think I would allow something as trivial as rules get in the way of my goals?” Angelique assures with a sly smile, before turning to Mercy with nothing but genuine unwavering dedication, “I promise you, we will be careful. I’ve just met you, and already I can tell you’re a big worry-wart. You’re too young to be thinking in such stressful ways, enjoy this part of your life and indulge in nothing but wonder. Before you know it, you’ll be well in your sixth year here and wonder how the time passed by so fast...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With squinted eyes Mercy remarked, “For someone our age, you sure talk as if you’re an old lady…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique’s brow twitched, but her smiling expression remained before she replied in a somewhat strained voice, “I will take that as a compliment, Mercy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sauntering to her bed Octavia got dressed quickly before throwing herself into her blankets, “Well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow if we hope to make any progress. I’m exhausted from today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually agree with you, but I’m sure Angelique would like to use the lavatory before going to be, do you need me to show you the way there?” Mercy offered. To which Angelique declines politely, looking at this as an opportunity to inspect the castle further, and hopefully encounter the noise she heard in the hallway, “I’ll manage just fine, thank you. I insist…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mercy shrugs before a long mewling yawn blows out from her gaped mouth, stretching out her arms on her way to bed, “If you do somehow get lost, there are professor’s who do night monitoring. Though I advise you not to run into our head of house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angelique nods, “So I’ve been told. I won’t take long…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t a total lie. She knew exactly where to go. Supporting herself against the door, she leaned her head back, and was painfully aware of how fast her blood began to course through her veins. She felt raw magical energy engulf her eye as she coaxed herself to focus, a rush of images bombarded her line of sight, while the other eye remained fixed on the door opposite to her. Retrieving the compact  mirror from her pocket, she was repulsed by her own reflecting. Disgusted by her eye that refused to close when active, her pupil moving sporadically like a gyroball. With a groan she shuts the mirror and pockets, praying that nobody ran into her like this. But before she could leave she felt a presence from behind her, whipping herself to face it. Disappointed to find nothing, but still remaining cautious she pulled out her wand and kept an eye open from behind her. Despite not foreseeing an attack, in her experience it’s always best to go about with more caution than one would consider…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there’s no doubt in her mind that she was being trailed after...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>